Saiya Moon
by Onyxx-09
Summary: AU fic in bulletponts. Needing opinions! Planetary princesses have been sent to Earth as punishment to learn a lesson by their Queen and to protect the Earthlings from danger. Things go wrong when the two of the alien species—Saiyan and Lunarian—meet. It was never meant to happen. And now due to ill-thought and evil intensions Earth could be in more danger than previously intended
1. Goku, Chibi Chibi arc: DB & Stars Xover

_**This chapter has been edited since its original posting**_

Who likes long chapters with budding relationships and angst? I hope you do! Now a note first: _I'm new to writing for this fandom and crossover. If you don't mind giving opinions or helpful critics, it would be much appreciated! __I'm posting this on here to avoid galactic embarrassment if this is hated or flops._

_I want to share this AU series idea because I've had it in mind for FOREVER and I'm curious to know and get other's opinions. Would be made back then, if made in the 80s/90s (or any time, really) would it be a plausible plot, if at all? I'm curious. Think of this as one of Tumblr's bullet point fics. It's written as so because if this were a slower fic, it would be around 40 or more chapters. So to avoid that and save everyone's time, it's compressed into a bullet point fic, making it quicker to read and easier to get the story out without too many trivial details or filler. HOWEVER if this AU is liked, I will gladly do more detailed and fleshed out stories/prompts of it here or on AO3. I just wanted this quicker read to serve more to get the history, backgrounds, and overall story across without wasting time with 40+ chapters to get into the lore and it receives a ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_The idea for this AU crossover is, if you were to imagine the details and characters of both worlds put into a barrel dice shaker. OR think of it as one of the other Universes like in their canon. Each chapter is a different season. There is planned to be four_

* * *

_**A longer summary:** A completely different take on a retelling of the stories involving the Sailor Senshi and the world of the Z Fighters. Two alien species occupy planet Earth, one secre_tly ruling over it for decades.

The Planetary princesses (The Sailor Senshi) were sent to Earth as "punishment" in order to learn a lesson from their Moon Queen Serenity by building bonds and protecting Earthlings from danger. Now years later, they've built lives for themselves and take pride in their guardian duties.

But with an unexpected meeting and relationship blooming between a Saiyan and a Lunarian, due to ill-thoughts and evil intensions, it may tip the scales for Earth and put the entire planet at risk of even more danger than previously intended. Their meeting was never meant to happen. It wasn't supposed to.

How will these two powerful races cope, much less together? Could they truly get along or will the planet be destroyed from badly handled power?

* * *

**Here are the few differences in this AU world:**

**\- WORLD:** It follows the two main "powerful alien species" on earth, as it's assumed: saiyans and lunarians. saiyans stay the same as in the show. lunarians are still sailor scouts but their origins are a little different: they don't have separate human families and their civilian identities work as secret identities

**-** the star crystal/star seeds as the life source of lunarians specifically and those are the way the scouts and their people are created and kept in existence. the corruption/darkening of a star crystal can mean the upcoming death of a lunarian or from them being taken over by Chaos or darkness. when this happens, their star crystal darken from corruption. why it happens depends on the specific sailor senshi

**-** this is broken up into three "chapters" to align with certain seasons and to not have one long document

**\- CHARACTERS:** queen serenity is sort of the supreme queen over all the planets's kingdoms and has helped bring the senshi to life via the reviving of their crystals.

**-** also, chichi is a gigantess in her adult years, not normal height.

**-** chibi chibi (who still later becomes sailor cosmos) is her own person in this AU, so she ISN'T usagi in any way. she is a normal sailor scout and a normal person instead of a star seed or future incarnation. she talks normally and is the age as krillin and goku in DBZ. she's the sailor senshi who will be interacting the most with them.

\- the saiyans and humans stay mostly the same, except for launch:

\- a difference is that launch doesn't have a split personality and has just one that is a combination of both her "bad" and "good sides." she's full blooded saiyan here

\- goku is called "kakarrot" by launch and raditz (who will show up in chapter three). launch calls him "carrot" as a nickname. "goku" is his middle name, which he tells people to call him until knowing him better or it's mentioned what his first name is. that is the name he will go by most of the time in this fic. (this is subject to change if you don't like it). also goku has a slightly different personality and he isn't as clueless about people and society since his influences growing up weren't just from grandfather gohan.

* * *

_The AU IDEA BELOW.** Please share your kind opinions if you have them or not. Please critic this with help if you want to critic it at all. I really wanted to share this because this crossover could be interesting, it could be nice, and because (as far as I know) this one is different than any others**_

* * *

**Saiya Moon I**

This chapter takes place within the arcs of_ DRAGONBALL / SAILOR MOON STARS _(because of "Chibi Chibi") — _the first part goes along with DB and the Stars season. the second part will not go along with them and is original ideas of an evil Sailor Cosmos_

● A long time ago on a planet far, far away, a young saiyan girl by the name of Launch squeezed inside the space pod set for a distant planet called Earth, finding room beside her then-younger brother, Kakarrot. With nothing but the armor on their backs, both recently orphaned siblings became the mysterious human-like aliens that crash-landed in the wilderness, eventually to be raised by a kind old man as if they were his own family.

● Once the barrier of language was overcome, it's learned that the girl had a name (Launch) and the boy had one as well, but because Old Man Gohan had been calling him "Goku," a name he had made up, the small child answers to that more now than his true name. Although the young girl had a very aggressive and impulsive attitude (think, "bad Launch" persona) and the small boy had a violent nature of his own, both eventually mellowed over the years—and with the boy receiving a concussion to the head.

● Over the years, the three lived in harmony with each other and the Earth—the siblings help with farming, hunting, and maintenance; Launch is a fellow caretaker and partial supervisor to her brother in his infant age; Grandfather Gohan tries his best to be a suitable parent, helping Launch when she has night terrors or when her hair gets tangled, gives his best explanation when Goku takes a baby bird form a nest and doesn't understand why it stops moving one morning, he does his best to sooth fears when both siblings are scared to sleep at night.

● Before the start of Dragon Ball, it's some more years later and Launch had left home suddenly—during a fit of teenage rage and feeling like everything was too unfair, she decided to finally leave to scout out a better home for herself, deeming this one no longer adequate and unable to meet her Saiyan desires and needs, but with her being inexperienced and modeling military-like behavior remembered from home world, she has a narrowed sense of mind and visualizes something that she will never realistically find for herself on Earth. On the night of her leave, Goku had overheard the arguing between his sister and Grandfather Gohan from his bed. At the time, he hadn't thought much of it...until his older sister was nowhere to be found when the sun rose that next day. His adopted Grandfather had also been been in a very cranky mood. It's a year later that the events of Dragon Ball first begin taking place, after the time Launch promised to come back, and Goku unknowingly murdered Grandfather Gohan—a year after Launch's sudden leave from home, a sixteen year old Bulma Brief runs into Goku while on her motorcycle.

● The events of the first episodes of Dragon Ball happen the same: Goku meets Bulma, offers to help her find the Dragon Balls but also asks if she could also help him find his sister who promised she would return unless something bad happened to her. He meets Roshi and Krillin, Oolong, Yamucha and Puar.

● The difference within this AU is that they meet Launch after she's _purposefully_ robbed a bar and is on the run. She's died her hair burgundy brown. The red ribbon she never goes without is a keepsake given by her now-deceased mother. When Goku and Krillin run into Launch fleeing the police, she reveals that they were called on her but she took the money that's stuffed in the bag across her chest because the real robbers were from a bar that has a history of tricking and conning common folk out of their belongings. She planned to return the money to the poor people it was all taken from. But the three don't flee the police in time, Goku fights them off as she and Krillin scramble for the dollar bills that fell out. Afterwards, the fly to the poor town she spoke of and distributed the money. The townsfolk insist on giving Launch a reward for her deed (even though she refuses); the three leave with a generous amount of money as a _thank you._

● She goes lives at Roshi's Island along with Goku and Krillin but she doesn't like it, only giving in to staying because it's what Goku wants and Launch knowing he still holds some resentment to her from feeling she abandoned him and broke the promise to come back those years ago. At Roshi's, Launch isn't as oblivious as in the show; in this AU she sometimes lets her strength does get away from her (instead of using guns like her anime counterpart) forgetting to hide it sometimes but grows used to using it out in public (because she's learned that most normal people are unnerved by it) again at Roshi and Krillin's acceptance. She doesn't apologize to Goku about her leaving during the beginning of her stay; she assumes the role of cook at Roshi's, cooking all of her brother's favorite dishes at the start of her stay instead of verbally apologizing.

● At Roshi's, Launch washes out the hair dye, going back to her natural dark black/blue hair (the same as "good launch"). She still has her signature red ribbon in her hair—a memorabilia from their Saiyan mother.

● Launch keeps her tail hidden and a compete secret, a secret better kept than her strength. So two weeks into Goku and Krillin's stay and approved apprenticeship, Launch reveals to Roshi after one of his failed _attempts_ while she was preparing food that she's only here for and because of Goku; form this it's told that she's his older sister, striking Roshi into shock. (Launch is older than Bulma by six months.) This information is told to the others as a passing comment—they're all shocked except for Roshi and Goku, of course.

● Launch does apologize to her brother when they're finally alone on Roshi Island's shore. She apologizes for her wrong, tells that she was to return to him and Gohan sooner but she ran into trouble—as seen in this AU "Look Out for Launch" intro—but then she had trouble with money, and then she didn't return because it had been long enough and by that time she was too ashamed to return due to the time passed. Goku finds it silly that she would be ashamed of family. Launch is more upset in herself; she becomes even more so when learning that Grandfather Gohan died, filled with even more guilt and regret.

● Launch's tail is revealed one night when she and Goku are sharing a bed and Roshi sneaks into the room. While asleep, Launch turns to her side, her tail poking out from the blankets...and Roshi is more than shocked, nearly horrified, remembering the tale of Goku's monstrous transformation at Pilaf's castle. He suspected that her claim of being Goku's older sister was a ploy. This new information making him rethink about whether it's worth it to pursue her, factoring in her brute strength. During conversation over breakfast the next morning, Roshi heavily hints that he knows about her extra appendage. But Launch remains calm, feigning cluelessness. It isn't until her brother blatantly asks aloud why she's keeping her tail tucked (asked out of pure confusion and Roshi's question having gone right over his head, he suddenly realizing he hadn't seen her tail since she arrived) and Launch begrudgingly reveals to Roshi and Krillin that she too has a tail.

● The search for the dragon balls and martial artist apprenticeship happens for Goku and Krillin. Both begin training for their first entrance into the grand Martial Arts Tournament. Launch politely turns down Roshi's offer to teach her, noting to her that natural superhuman skills would give her an advantage. Launch tells that fighting really isn't one of her true callings—she trains for enjoyment, not with a real goal in mind; she would rather accept her calling in other recreational things. Roshi thinks that Launch may have more of a fighter's nature than Goku, remembering the times she would become angry or frustrated (think, the same as "bad Launch" but without the guns or change to blonde hair). Launch admits to Roshi that she would not train alongside her brother and Krillin because she feels that would be imposing on something Goku has non-verbally claimed as _his_ activity—like she non-verbally claimed the kitchen and cooking are her duties. She still has guilty emotions from not returning home and leaving her brother, and she still knows he harbors his own bitter feelings towards her for that, so the last thing she wants to do is intrude.

● Still, Roshi offers to teach her after the Tournament is over—he _insists_ after witnessing her demonstrate natural strength by moving the very large boulder that Krillin and Goku trained to move, and her teaching herself to master Roshi's _ki blasts_ in her spare time and months before Roshi's pupils accomplished it.

● During one of Krillin and Goku's independent training sessions, they are discussing food (as it's nearing lunchtime) and the topic of Launch's good cooking comes up. Krillin asks why Goku why does he always have a slightly bitter attitude towards Launch. "I know she's your sister and all...but I've seen you give her the stink eye more times than the jerk at the construction site."

● Then it's told about how they were very close growing up, her sudden departure, and how he's felt abandoned and betrayed because of it. "I didn't realize I was still doing that...I guess I still haven't gotten over it."

● "Didn't she apologize for it already?"

● "Yeah, she did in her own way she usually does..."

● "And it's not like you can stay mad at her forever, right?"

● Goku admits his friend is correct. Launch is the only kin he has left in the entire universe, too..

* * *

● During the Martial Arts Tournament, the boys fight no differently than in Dragon Ball. Launch is very enthusiast in the crowds besides Bulma, like originally.

● Launch and Bulma are more acquaintances than actually friends. Neither like Oolong. Both girls like Puar more than Yamcha, if they had to set a scale.

● The Tournament occurs with the same events until Goku accidentally glances at the rising full moon while fighting Jackie Chun, and Launch witnesses a Great Ape transformation for the first time. She's unaware that she too went through a transformation or two when out traveling alone, years ago when she left Grandfather Gohan's house in the woods.

● While working to shield her own eyes from the moon, Launch fiercely objects the proposals to "kill the rampaging beast," threatening that she herself will kill whoever even tried to murder her younger brother despite his altered state. She has always been overprotective of her brother, and his transformation was no exception—she even running to stand in front of him, yelling for his attention, and trying to coerce him even when he grabs her in a paw and throws her over his shoulder. Yamucha defends Launch's desires to keep him unharmed, much to Bulma and Roshi and Oolong's better judgment, and Yamcha keeps Launch's eyes shielded from the sky when she pulls herself from the rubble and as they hurry back to the gang. He then turns to run back towards Ape-Goku, almost dies by falling debris, planning to cut his tail off with Puar's help but Jackie Chun shoots a Kamehameha wave and destroys the moon. Clouds cover up the sky, blending in with the dust from the destruction, so they all assume his attack was successful. They cut his tail for extra measure anyway.

● Goku wakes in his sister's arms, to her frightened but relieved, and the relieved stares of all those tthe Kame gang. Determined to finish the match fair and square, Goku borrows some of Krillin's clothes and battles Jacki Chun for the title. Goku doesn't win. Regardless, his sister is insists on keeping him close—she wants to carry him away from the tournament and Goku practically has to fight with her (in arguments) to walk by himself, completely clueless to the course of her sudden over-affection. She settles to having a hand on his head instead.

* * *

● For the next several days, the transformation is a delicate subject and Launch can no longer look at Goku the same way from both worry and fear—he's no longer _just_ the slightly naive, annoying kid brother of hers, but he's, _and her_, had the ability to transform into a rampaging Great Ape. She begins trying to piece together from memories if she'd ever done the same. With recalls of blanks in her memories and waking up in strange places, she realizes that she must have transformed at least once during her travels, and this causes a fear that freezes her to the bone.

● The information is withheld from him by Bulma, Yamcha, and the others although Launch strongly believes Goku should be made aware—"after all, he's old enough to."

● "_And_ he's old enough to use that to his advantage," is snapped by Oolong without a second thought.

● But Launch immediately gets the underlying meaning. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asks, wanting to hear it from him out loud. She knows he suspects Goku would purposely transform under the moon to get his way, to harm others, or fulfill some kind of devious plan that is _so out of character_ for him. Instead of answering, Oolong backs out from Launch's enraged glare.

● The day after returning to the Kame House, Launch asks her brother if he recalls any pain when waking up without his tail that one time after Pilaf's castle. She doesn't say it's because she's contemplating about getting hers cut in order to prevent future transformations. But he answers that he hadn't felt pain, so she doesn't.

● However, that night, Bulma walks outside and sees that the moon is still there. No one knows how it is still in the sky, so they all come together and agree to always keep Goku's tail cut in order to prevent any further transformation. Launch rethinks her decision.

● For the next many weeks, Roshi is followed around by what seems to be the worst luck there ever was. No one can put a name to its cause or source, and it isn't until an offhand comment from Krillin "I guess Jackie Chun shouldn't have tried to destroy the moon...You know the tales that there are magical people living on the other planets. Guess they got mad at him and Roshi just happened to look just like Jackie Chun, so they're after Roshi instead."

● Unable to keep it a secret, Launch tells Goku of his Great Ape transformation and answers, with the best of her ability, any further questions he has. The entire conversation is spoken in their native Saiyan language. When she finishes, he understands the heaviness of the information but can only process so much when it's realizing it's _yourself_ who has been the _monster_ all along.

● The heaviness randomly hits later, and so does the realization that he's the one who caused Grandfather Gohan's death. He doesn't handle it well, opting for seclusion in the nearby forests instead of crying on someone's shoulder. Launch and Krillin are the ones who go after him, riding on the Nimbus Cloud, and find him in the most vulnerable state they ever have. He tries to mask his anguish with anger, roaring at them to go away, but they gently refuse. He's been mean because he's afraid and knew that they would reach him regardless if he ran more—Launch and Krillin know this, too. Using their bodies, they wrap around him as tightly as they comfortably can, Launch knowing the tight vice used to help him calm down and feel safe. It works; Launch tells that she suspects she too had transformed once so he's not alone in his feelings.

● Until now, Krillin had only words to go by about how close both siblings used to be. And as he unwraps from his friends, he witnesses Launch lovingly wiping away her brother's tears that don't catch on her shirt, the way she holds him tight, holds his head, and rubs his back, working to keep her own voice steady and not cry. Krillin returns, replacing Launch's hand on his friend's back, both reassuring his fears—that he isn't a monster; when Goku cries "I don't want to become a monster again!" they promise that he never was and never will be one.

● After a few days given to clear his head, when Goku decides to leave, he tells Launch it's for clearing his head and goes to visit Bulma in the city. Meanwhile, Launch begins her strength training with Roshi and she absolutely hates every minute—disliking more the repetitiveness rather than then of growing tired from the activities. But she plows through and continues the training.

● Meanwhile in the city, Rei (Sailor Mars) gets a vision that a powerful and potentially dangerous character is arriving soon. There is a risk of increased attacks from dark forces upcoming as well. She alerts all the other Sailor Senshi.

* * *

**The Red Ribbon Saga** happens the same

● While in the city, Goku runs into two Sailor Scouts and asks them for directions: the Scouts are Makoto (Jupiter) and Ami (Mercury). After answering, they question if he's seen a girl who is around his age. They describe their youngest Sailor Scout, Chibi Chibi—she has gone missing from wondering around. Goku tells that he has never been to this city before and has never seen someone described as her.

● But luck has it that he does runs across the redhead little girl they described—heart-shaped odangos and spiraling locks, large blue eyes, and she's...taller than he assumed, than he was ready for.

● Son Goku runs into Serenity "Chibi Chibi" Tsukino III for the first time at the amusement park when he's with Bulma, Yamucha, Oolong, and Puar. Their meeting is brief; he sees her from across the room, colorful and translucent bubbles from some attractions floating between them. He has his face stuffed with food from a table he assumes is abandoned. She smiles, friendly, and he hesitates to return it, waving dumbly at first. Then it's realized that she's the missing girl described to him earlier. Before Goku could tell her that he ran into Makoto and Ami, he registers that Chibi Chibi hadn't been smiling at _him_, but now that his waving drew her attention, she's charging towards him, angered, an accusing finger pointing. Alarmed at her sudden change of persona, he hastily swallows the food and prepares to run but begins to choke, the food getting stuck in this throat.

● "Good," are the first words she speaks to him, watching him bent over and hacking. She tells he had been eating her food which she planned to return to after finishing an attraction. She has a play gun in her hand, accidentally taken with her from the attraction she had been at. Goku apologizes but of course now is too late. Their first meeting starts with her not particularly liking him.

● He remembers his run-in with Makoto and Ami when she's already returned to play. She still has a sour attitude when he approaches her. But before he can share that the two young women are searching for her, the bandit named Hasky whom the Red Ribbon Army temporarily hired, chases him, Bulma and the gang for the dragon balls. Afterwards, Goku does get a chance to mention it to Chibi Chibi that Makoto and Ami are looking for her, and to mention that he likes her _'hair buns,'_"even though they're a little funny."

* * *

● The two young aliens don't meet again until after the **General Saga** and Goku has left Roshi Island to travel solo. He had gone to visit Bulma again, assuming that since he's learned fighting he's following Launch's advice to learn better academics, furthering than what Launch can teach herself; he assumes since Bulma has gone to school then she can share what she has learned. Upon his return, Bulma's parents welcome him back; her mother love him and insists he stay the week. Which he does. This is before he visits Korin village.

● While out in the city with Bulma, Goku runs into the young redheaded Sailor Senshi while she's reiterating her order her an ice cream sundae that looks too large for her to finish, and Bulma questions how a kid like her has enough money to have bought it since the shop is very expensive. Instead, Chibi Chibi gives a stink eye because they are staring. Misinterpreting that the diss was directed towards her, Bulma starts going off, yelling, but is interrupted by Goku exclaiming that he remembers Chibi Chibi by her hair. He called her "heart dumplings." Shocked at the nickname and calmness, she asks, "do I know you?" Her Sailor "sisters" call her the same nickname, "heart dumplings," by coincidence. Privately, she assumes he's a malevolent entity. As she quietly studies him, Goku jogs her memory about seeing her at the amusement park; she barely remembers but grows impressed when learning how he and his friends were the ones who stopped the Red Ribbon Thief. Chibi Chibi is impressed but not by much, and proceeds to show off, telling between bites of ice cream, that she's fought worse. When he asks what she meant by that, Bulma has already approached with food to share and butts into their conversation to inform the visiting friend that this city is really dangerous and to stay close.

● "There are monsters, demon possessions, and all kinds of wild stuff," Bulma says. Actually, all the things that happen in Sailor Moon happen to unsuspecting civilians. Bulma asks what Chibi Chibi meant by having fought bigger and badder than the Red Ribbon Thief. The girl lies that "it's nothing" and that Bulma just explained it all—about the monsters.

● Having a strong hunch that she's lying, Goku doesn't give up wanting to find out the truth in what Chibi Chibi meant. In order to do so, he decides to follow her around the city, wanting to witness one of those incidents himself and assuming she be the perfect person it would happen to since she claims to fight them often—he crosses his arms and explains this with a skeptical expression.

● She simply responds, "Stop it. You don't need to follow me. They will come to you."

● But Goku explains that he really desires to see these so-called _scary monsters_, that he's excited to possibly fight one; he also insists on following because he's new and doesn't know where anything is in the city. Only when they manage to separate from Bulma and are alone does Chibi Chibi explain to Goku, with sarcasm on her voice of course, that she has '''superpowers,''' not thinking he would believe her. In fact, he doesn't understand, but when he shares that he's really strong and fast, and questions if that's similar to her powers, she says that it's "kiiiind of the same thing, I suppose."

● As he follows her around the city, unaware she's actively avoiding the Sailor Scouts Usagi, Ami, and Minako, Goku shares how he's fought an army, fought dinosaurs and vampires, and judging by Chibi Chibi lacks prominent muscle and speed, he is very doubtful of her claims of having powers. And she marveled at his tales until his criticism was spoken, and then she shoots back about that she doesn't believe his _tall tales_ either.

● "If you don't believe me, then I'm not going to make you," she shrugs, picking up the pace and rounding a corner to escape into a sweets shop when hearing Minako's call. Chibi Chibi isn't supposed to reveal her secret Sailor Senshi identity to normal mortals anyway so she doesn't try to push to convince him.

● They run into Bulma who is blowing off steam from a heated confrontation. This meeting brings their an end to their outing, so Chibi Chibi gives suggestions of things to do in the city she thinks he would enjoy. While listing off activities, she accidentally lets slip one activity she's planning to do tomorrow after school. Misinterpreting this as an invite, Goku gleefully invites himself along, will wait for her after school so she can show those places and a monster incident. Chibi Chibi doesn't think he's serious but before she can correct that it wasn't an invite, he's flown away with Bulma, a large smile on his face.

● The next day when school lets out for the youngest Sailor Senshi, Goku is waiting outside on the metal jungle system, smiles and waves when he catches her exiting the school building and oblivious to her friends snickering at Chibi Chibi about her "weird looking friend on a cloud." They're half-teasing, half-marveling (at the cloud) makes her embarrassed and blushing, trying to walk away as quickly as possible.

● As Goku's following her home that afternoon, he blabbers about how excited he'd been to return and see her superpowers, wondering endlessly what they could be and begins listing odd possibilities: conjuring food, flying, if she can grow or shrink, if she can glow or turn things into slime. He also asks how she fashions her hair. He asks a lot of questions, one right after the other. Chibi Chibi tells, "If I show you, will you stop asking more questions than I can answer? You ask them too fast."

● Goku walks home with her and is welcomed by the Sailor Senshi who live here (as they all do not live under the same roof): the ones who live here are Makoto and Ami. Red, Usagi and Minako are visiting.

● Goku is welcomed, though they question, curious. But he's only overly curious and smiles a lot so they don't think much of this strange kid.

● Suspicion returns full-forced when it's noticed that he has a tail, eliminating any thought that he is a normal child and arising worry that he is likely a menacing threat—they have had experience where evil has come with the face of a child. Minako and Makoto are creeped out by his tail.

● The Senshi pull Chibi Chibi off to the side and share their concern and asks where she met this _friend_ because he could be very dangerous. Chibi Chibi doubts it, having spent two days with him now and never read any energy or caught signs of darkness or ill intentions—also recalling his cluelessness on several subjects.

● The Senshi (who are older than their anime counterparts) grow just as curious about the boy as he is about them. Chibi Chibi has always been a very open and loving girl who easily befriending others; the girl tells that "her new friend" has powers too. Chibi Chibi had begun warming up to him, and during his time at her home, she starts to fully like his presence and his open and carefree nature. By the end of the afternoon, she's asking if he wants a snack with hers and she invites him to come along with the plans she already had (which he previously self-inserted into but she now actually wants him there).

● Rei whispers, "you didn't tell him about being a Senshi, did you?"

● But just as the two are leaving the home to go out to the food festival Chibi Chibi had already planned to do, Goku tagging alongside. While out and about, Artemis warns to the others (minus the youngest Senshi) that there is a large chance that the boy is indeed dangerous and to keep a close eye on him at all times.

* * *

● It's known that Chibi Chibi is one of the most emotionally charged Senshi, and keeping her emotions in check is viable not only for her sake and to have her powers work but also the safety of others. Her emotions directly govern her powers.

● Emotions influence each Senshi's star crystal, actually—if one feels a pull toward "the dark side" such as their crystal darkening, it makes it easier for their crystals to be possessed by Chaos.

● While spending time with Chibi Chibi, Goku excitedly informs that he's never met someone like her "sisters" before; he tells that he likes them, that hanging out with her is fun and the introduction to all the different kinds of food is a plus.

She thanks him but admits that she doesn't want to reveal her powers because they're a secret. Not meaning anything malicious, Goku tells that he knew he was right all along in that she doesn't have any. From this, he starts to tease her about her "lie" until she admits that they source from her emotions and a bracelet she must never take off. As the teasing goes on, Chibi Chibi nears the end of her patience, falls bait to his challenges.

● Meanwhile at Bulma's, Mrs. Briefs wonders where Goku is, missing the presence of a young kid she can spoil ever since Bulma insisted she is too old for her mother's coddling.

● The next several days are spent with the youngest Sailor Senshi inviting her new friend along with her outings around the city—to visit more amusement parks and attractions, festivals, stealing food from harassing food vendors, and Chibi Chibi is growing slightly annoyed by him wanting a bite of her food every time, going as far as to bargain to allow her ride his flying cloud in exchange for a bite of her food or ice cream or anything that lands in her hands. She always gives in, though. They aren't alone and are under Usagi's supervision, the only one who agreed to come along; she has taken a liking to tease the two during their visits, laying it on thick about a "possible budding romance between the two oddball tykes."

● The young girl's school friends get used to seeing Goku after school and Chibi Chibi riding away on his little cloud; when they aren't marveling at the Nimbus, they're all becoming better acquainted. Once, they're confronted by an instigator who wants to make them embarrassed and upset by assuming they're in a relationship and taunts the about their closeness. Goku, although confused to why that is embarrassing, deflects the diss with a declaration "aren;t you _supposed_ to like your friends? I feel sorry for you if you don't."

● Chibi Chibi finds interest in his tail, finding it peculiar...and a perfect way to get back at him when he tease her terribly. Goku asks about her name's meaning: she tells it's a play on her being the smallest sailor and having the name Serenity, named after Queen Serenity (she too is a Moon) but Usagi also holds the name "Serenity."

● A monster outbreak happens from within a crowd for an outdoors concert. While Usagi is distracted, torn between her desire to joint he crowd and her responsibility to watch the two. The monster attack is started from a daimon/heart snatcher that took advantage of the large number of victims and began infecting crowd members, one by one, using their bodies as hosts to duplicate itself. Once realizing the detrimental situation, Usagi sneaks off somewhere private to transform to eliminate the daimons—Chibi Chibi helps create a distraction for nearby onlookers. She and Goku are told to get to safety, Usagi taking the protective role—since this daimon doesn't target star crystals and instead looks for humans' natural souls and essence to snatch. But like with most things she's told to do, Chibi Chibi does the opposite; she transforms to her Senshi form and begins going after daimons with her scepter weapon and unorthodox fighting (it being more hands-on), to the astonishment of Usagi.

● With the arrival of more Sailor Senshi, the fighting wraps up quickly. During, Usagi asks, with judgment, if Makoto or Rei had been teaching her more roughhouse fighting, believing it's too dangerous to be so close to monsters. But while she's criticizing them, trying to be more of a take-charge and disciplined leader, a daimon sneaks up on the two children she's supposed to watch. And by impulse, Chibi Chibi defends nearby unconscious victims. After the daimon's defeat and citizens exorcised, memories of the incident are wiped. And since Goku is a mortal who had witnessed the whole thing, he's to have his wiped as well; Chibi Chibi objects, puts up an argument but eventually stops them from erasing and altering his memories of the attack, having grown to realize he holds no ill intent. Rei strongly objects. After much consideration, Usagi overrides her decision to ignore Chibi Chibi. Frustrated, Rei threatens him for if he ever reveals their identities or what he had just seen.

● Over the last few days of Goku's visit to the city, the two young teens become close friends, finding out they share perceived similarities, and Goku is thoroughly impressed by Chibi Chibi's "energy blast" that she's now too eager to show off, now having an opportunity to use her power for non-battle purposes—the Sailor Senshi object to the use of power outside of training or battle. She's shy when brought to meet Bulma, but she soon warms up to the teenaged genius and becomes her bubbly self, freely using her powers.

● Because he's enjoying his time over and enjoying the cooking at Bulma's house, he phones the Kame House and reports he's going to spend some more time over, hanging up before Roshi can come to the phone and scold.

● When he's not with Bulma, the small Senshi reveals other abilities she possesses during his visits over: teleportation, demonstrated when stealing sweets and treats; astral projection used when he stays at her home for a day and she shows off; it's rumored between her Senshi sisters that her kisses provide good luck, and tries it out for the first time on someone not a Senshi by kissing the dice in his hands when both are challenged to a gambling game in the streets...and win the entire game by a landslide. After learning about his quest and goals to, Chibi Chibi decides to lend him some of her power—low enough for it to not be as high as her natural ability but strong enough that it works significantly well—her power of sensing and knowing the whereabouts, emotions, and status about those he's closest to. It is the strongest with those you're closest to and transcends across space. And since she's given it to him and they've grown close, they now share this bond as well. (Which can play into how Goku knew Krillin was killed.) It's her parting gift from them becoming best friends. He promises to take her to visit places outside the city one day, in return.

● Goku's visit to the city comes to an end, having a good stay and making another best friend—who makes him promise to call or at least write her letters to stay in touch. It's completely innocence and platonic.

* * *

● Flash forward to visiting Karin the Cat and somewhere between that, Fortuneteller Baba, returning to Kame House, and Tien at the Martial Arts Tournament a second time, Goku looses Chibi Chibi's home phone number. The address, having been written down on a larger piece of paper, is tacked somewhere on the walls in his and Launch's room at the Kame House.

● And in this AU, during the **Fortuneteller Baba Saga**, Launch comes along when Roshi and Bulma are picked up to aid the battle against Baba's bodyguards in exchange for paying for a fortune. Almost right away, the older Saiyan (Launch) doesn't take a liking to Baba at all. And after inviting them into her castle and Baba requests one of Roshi's pupils for her servant, Baba tells that she preferred Launch as a first choice to be her servant, to remain with her forever, but even just by observing Baba can tell that the girl's resistance and mental strength is too strong for what Baba is willing to control and manipulate without much training. Baba also wanted Launch for superficial reasons: to service the public, not unlike the ghost taking guests at the entrance of her fortune shop's entryway, and to live Baba's fantasy of having a daughter to dress up.

● Goku still volunteers to fight Baba's final fighter, but this time at the expense of trading places to protect his sister despite her instructing him not to, insisting that she can fight for herself. She even argues with him over it. He does this to show that even though things have happened between them, both siblings would both protect the other no matter what.

● Grandfather Gohan still appears like in the end of the **Baba Saga**: when he enters as Baba's final fighter, Launch realizes it is him immediately and is shocked to silence, finally able to speak by the time the fight was moved outside Baba's castle and Gohan reveal himself. There's the reunion still but Launch doesn't join in right away, holding herself back because she never apologized for her behavior and actions before he died, this being a regret holding her back for so long. She can't look him in the eyes—not until Gohan lovingly calling her closer with "silly girl" and with open arms. And like a small, timid child, she shuffles closer, so longer to hold back her embarrassed sputtering of apologies held in for years. He smiles and tells how bigheaded she is sometimes, just like when she was small—how she's bigheaded to think he would hate her for what she did and how things were left, knowing she was at the age of rebellion and desiring experience. That is why he hadn't found hard to keep her to stay. Gohan marvels at how both siblings have grown and their apparent increased strength. Alongside her brother, Launch cries into the other side of Gohan's shirt. She requests forgiveness. Gohan tells that there is no need. She apologizes for not being there for him when he died; Gohan reassures, "we're here now, so that's what matters."

● Two days after the gang returns to the Kame House, Goku writes a letter to Chibi Chibi. This proves to hold some difficulty because he's told by Bulma "it would do you both well if your letter was longer than four lines. A letter is supposed to be long. And deep. About what your thoughts andhow you truly feel."

● Launch butts in, telling that revealing true feelings to just _anyone_ is a form of weakness.

● Goku snaps back, "says the one who used to be scared of the Macarena because you used to think it conjured the devil."

● His sister is horrified he told an embarrassing childhood misinterpretation so freely.

* * *

● Afterwards, the **Tien Saga** happens; Launch is more levelheaded now since her conscious is clean, she's clear-minded and visibly less burdened. Because she has her brother back now, has made peace with him and their parental figure. For her, it's smooth sailing throughout the Tournaments until Yamcha, Krillin, and especially Goku are in the ring. She uses a megaphone with a buzzer instead of a gun to make way through the crowds.

* * *

● During Goku's solo travels instructed by Roshi for training, he takes time periodically to write letters and send them off via random post office stops he comes across. He writes in the letters that he won't be able to read the ones Chibi Chibi sends to the Kame House for some time. Voice over dialogue shows that the letters grow increasingly honest and intimate the more each send as both powered aliens become comfortable enough to talk about anything, casually ask questions or opinions about current conflict between fun facts learned (such as a friend having trouble, a death, a crush). She signs hers with her personal nickname "Serene" with a heart. He signs off "Carrot."

● In some of Goku's last letters, he invites to meet him and catch up at the coming Marital Arts Tournament—which she does on fighting day, joined with Haruka (Uranus) and Michiru (Neptune) who drove her there and are the only ones who enjoy watching these tournaments. When they meet before he has to go get his placement within the Tournament, the two's reunion is described as adorable by the accompanying Senshi after overhearing Chibi Chibi being asked to give one of her undoubtedly "good luck kisses" on the cheek. But the day before meeting, at the entranceway to sign in Goku is greeted by a stack of letters delivered by Launch and reads them in wait.

● Also witnessing the years-awaited embrace, Bulma makes a passing part-serious/part-joke, "why don't you two just go out on a date already? And not the food kind..." Blushing a bit, Goku admits that he doesn't know _how_ to date. Taking after Michiru's quick comments, Chibi Chibi offers, "I'll take you up on it for next time you visit." Liking a challenge, Goku promises that he will.

And the Tournament happens. Launch and Bulma are over exuberant fans within the crowd. All five of Roshi's pupils fight, but unfortunately none win. Regardless, everyone leaves that day in high spirits, Launch proposing a dinner—"because I'm starving! And I'd think you all are too."

● The Sailor Senshi leave before dinner, therefore missing Krillin's murder. But Chibi Chibi knows something is detrimental has happened, having formed a connection with Bulma but a stronger one with Goku; she just doesn't know _what exactly_ is wrong. They find out about the deaths along with the majority of citizens—through watching the news.

* * *

Following, the** Tien Saga** and** Piccolo Saga** happen.

● Because both alien friends won't see each other again for some time, between the events of both **Saga** a few letters paired with a few photographs of family and friends are exchanged. None are sent back to Chibi Chibi's residence, and it isn't until Shen Long is reborn does she find out why—through Launch sending a letter informing that Goku wouldn't be returning for three more years due to a promise made to train under Kami. Disappointed but understanding, Chibi Chibi focuses on strengthening her own abilities so that when they meet again, she can be some kind of opponent on some kind of equal ground—since her abilities are largely emotional and his physical—and remembering how passionate he is about sparring.

● During the events of King Piccolo's short reign, the Senshi's hands grow full from battle monsters who take advantage of the new "all crime allowed" policy.

● Before Goku goes to Kami's he stops by Karin the Cat's residence for one last favor from Yajirobe: to write out a letter for him and send it to an address left at the Kame House. Goku has it memorized. Yajirobe assumes he means to write the letter for him and records all of Goku's musing as he paces around Karin's. Yajirobe does his best to record Goku's word-for-word about his thankfulness to a "Serene," about how he'd always looked forward to their letters, that he hopes she's safe and alive during King Piccolo's all-crime reign; he muses to himself that he hopes he's doing the right thing and asks a rhetoric question to no one in particular about needing to trust what your heart feels since it's probably the right thing to do...like with a goal...or with getting to know a person... Yajirobe records even that.

● At the end of the letter, Yajirobe signs his own interpretations and advice after Goku's questions. He blatantly writes that he and Karin can tell Goku cares about "Serene" a lot...a lot more than normal or as the friends even though he may not yet know it, so Yajirobe claims. (To which Chibi Chibi is skeptical about.) The letter is sent as soon as Yajirobe gets down to Earth.

● When she receives the letter, it's before the arrival of Queen Nehelenia who searches for the Imperial Crystal, followed by conflict with some residents from Nemesis. (Not the Black Moon Clan, but whose descendants will become the clan.) Queen Nehelenia is disgusted with how much destruction has been wrecking across Earth. She comes across Piccolo but doesn't see him as much of a threat to her goal and decides to deal with him later—to which he considers joining forces with, liking the force he emits, but he is too reckless for her taste and takes away some of his power, leaving him to regain it back over a rest. She focuses on obtaining the Crystal, which is claimed to be the single most powerful artifact in the universe, its existence only known by a few.

* * *

● After his three years of training with Kami ends, Goku returns to a world in ruins. His first instinct is to phone the Kame House to know of the status of Launch and the others. Once hearing they're alright, he hurries over to Chibi Chibi's house to personally invite her to this Tournament event, seeing it's been three years and she's likely forgotten the date of the event. (In actuality, she's had the date marked on a calendar.)

● But she's unable to recognize him after the years of absence and growth spurt. So, at the door, there's confusion, but after recognition clicks their reunion is over joyous but short lived due to the Tournament happened soon. It helps that she was wearing her hair in the same heart-shaped buns as to him greeting her in glee by the nickname "heart dumplings" upon the door opening. She admits to being a little disappointed that he's now taller, blushing a little when speaking so. She also allows him to get away with still calling her both "Serene" and "Chibi Chibi" nicknames but that she now matured and goes by her given name, Serenity.

● Chibi Chibi and Goku walk to the Tournament location, doing their best to catch up on the way. They make plans to finally have that "date" once promised—which he remembers from a letter she wrote him once. Along the way to the Tournament location, they find each other walking hand-in-hand, it pointed out by Launch at the sign-up desk at the Tournament's entrance. Embarrassed at the realization, Chibi Chibi moves to pull away but being the carefree young man he was, Goku just smiled and clenches tighter, displaying their hands to view. And sticking his tongue out at his sister.

● Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin arrive in time to sign in before it closes, and then group leaves to their hotel reservations. Chibi Chibi is invited to come along but Launch quickly turns down that idea, noting Chibi Chibi's increasing blush. When Goku points out the unfairness that Launch and Tien are sharing a hotel room, Launch closes his question about her hypocrisy with "because we're older" and "that's different."

● At the start of the Martial Arts Tournament that next morning, Chibi Chibi departs to the crowd with words of encouragement for his fights and a kiss to Goku's cheek. Both blush from it but neither are the least bit uncomfortable by it.

● The Tournament doesn't go as smoothly as expected, and when it's announced that a proposal was made on stage, Chibi Chibi is devastated to find out it was between Goku and Chichi.

● It isn't taken well when it's found that Goku's knowledge extends and ends at dating and partial to engagements. It is taken even less so by Chichi when he tells that he already made plans for a date promised. But marriage is persuaded to be of more importance and when he admits to Chibi Chibi from the sidelines during someone else's fighting round that he hadn't even _known_ what he was promising to Chichi as a child, she takes it with a forced smile. But it's fake, and he knows it's fake. But Chichi is yelling to know his whereabouts and for him to return, and Chibi Chibi wishes he had revealed the old promise. And because of this impactful information was hidden, she now feels as if she had been being played for. But Goku has to be back in the ring soon and is just as confused and caught off guard by all of this and doesn't know what to do, but he couldn't go after her to tell her anyway because she turns to leave, their one valuable ting (trust) feeling broken.

● After all this time it's forgotten that they share a emotionally-tethered bond—forgotten until she turns her back on him and leaves, the thing her people value the most having been broken, her hurt _felt_.

* * *

● The rest of the **Saga** happens accordingly: King Piccolo is defeated and Chichi goes along with the wedding.

● Goku and Chichi save her father from the raging fire at their castle. What isn't told, withheld from the very young couple, is how there was an intruder during preparations: the intruder was a man who was very adamant on speaking with Goku, who infiltrated the exclusive guest list and was working his way to the couple's rooms to find the groom. The unknown man put up a very good fight with guards, all the while yelling about his mission to speak with he groom being of the "upmost importance." Fighting against restraining arms, he shouts that he has to speak with the groom _immediately_, that it's dire and not doing so puts the world at risk. That he "just needs to speak to the groom because there's something he just needs to say!" When the Ox King demanded to know why, his size easily blocking the intruder's way, the intruder hesitated but finally admits that the King shouldn't allow Goku to marry the princess. Obviously enraged at this, the Ox King orders for the man to be taken away. He plans to never reveal this incident to the young couple, and promises all witnesses to also keep this from them, to keep it forever if they have too. He doesn't want to ruin the one day Chichi has looked forward to for years. Offscreen, the intruder is later tortured and killed. His claims of being from the dark future are not believed, the servants of the Ox King feeling sure that he was a spy or assassin.

● A talking cat had accompanied the mysterious intrude and managed to stay out the way of the castle guards, watching from a distance. The cat, who is not from Earth, managed to track down the groom and watched from the shadows, looking for an opportunity. But just before it has a chance to speak, Chichi catches sight of it and orders the cat thrown _far_ from the castle grounds, seeing it as a pest, and ruining its mission.

● As a Senshi with the abilities of prophecy and sight, Rei receives a vision that warns that Queen Nehellenia—the current incarnation of the dangerous negative force, Chaos—is on her way to invade Earth and overthrow the planetary kingdoms with the help of Galaxia, the Senshi of destruction.

● Unfortunately, when she looks forward to get an idea about how to defeat Nehellenia and Galaxia, the Senshi don't seem to even _have_ a future—her visions draw up blanks. And when searching for an idea about the fate of the Earth and moon overall, the answer becomes trivial—as the lives of the Senshi affect the Earth and moon, if they don't have a future, it is very likely that the Earth will not have one was well. According to Rei's speculations, the higher level Senshi have a better fighting chance and the rest will have to fulfill their destiny to ensure the survival of the solar system. When Chibi Chibi is told _her_ destiny—to die along with her fellow Senshi, but hers isn't a murder like some of theirs—she's as enthusiastic about it as anyone would be. (She isn't enthusiastic at all.)

● So, the wedding happens between Chichi and Goku, the former taking charge and direction of most of the wedding preparations and events, having a specific vision and willing to kill over its fruition. She even mentions how it's only open for close family and friends to attend, but when Goku mentions Chibi Chibi, having known her for years, Chichi becomes angry and not wanting the Senshi anywhere near them. In truth, she's jealous, having seen the two at the tournament, seen the kiss on the cheek, noticed the way both were so familiar.

● Inevitably, Chibi Chibi gets wind of the wedding and is heartbroken, believing her friend had agreed that she shouldn't be allowed to attend. Believing she can vent to a friend from school, Chibi Chibi cries on her shoulder, spilling her feelings about assuming too much from this friendship, assuming there was one at all, feeling betrayed and lied to and used (particularly of her powers lent to Goku in the past). This friend agrees with Chibi Chibi's feelings being justified and speaks all he things the other wants to hear—that Chibi Chibi's undeserving of this wrong, that not sticking up for her was a slap in the face, that all his signs and advances and writing lead up to this unfaithful act. because she's too wrapped up in her emotions, Chibi Chibi's vision is clouded from seeing that this friend is currently possessed to act as a puppet for the dark side, for Nehellenia (and ultimately, Chaos) and has been taken advantage of for some time. And now at the shoulder of an emotionally vulnerable Sailor Senshi, those of the negative forces take hold of this perfect opportunity. Little bit by little bit, they work to darken her star crystal.

● With the devil whispering in her ears day in and day out, Chibi Chibi is easily influenced, her star crystal gradually darkening. (The dark energy from her possessed friend belongs to one of Galaxia's minions, who periodically possesses said friend.) The icing on the burdening cake is when it's prophesied that Chibi Chibi is to take over the mantle of being the ultimate Moon Senshi by becoming Sailor Cosmos in order to save the universe. But first she is to overcome the wave of Piccolo's approaching disaster. And in order to save the universe, Chibi Chibi is to "lose everything in order to save everything," as the prophecy goes, which means she will have to give up her life for a future that can't be guaranteed, but giving up her life is to come only after the other Senshi and Queen Serenity (Usagi) have been slaughtered.

● The moon Senshi's tipping point comes when the other Senshi are indeed slaughtered by Nehellenia and Galaxia. They die quietly, it not going out in a bang or explosion like King Piccolo's, but like a breath on the wind. None of it is covered by the news broadcast, but the night sky is noticeably darker when each dies. The moon glows a bloody red upon the Queen's death. The deaths aren't covered by the news but the population does notice the sudden absence of their female heroes. Setsuna and Hotaru are the only Senshi remaining.

● Because there are only a handful of Senshi who survived and it being essential that Chibi Chibi lives, being a Moon and therefore the only one able to transform to an Ultimate form, Chibi Chibi goes into hiding. Nehellenia is puppeteering Galaxia, who has unleashed a reign of her subjects onto the Earth. Hotaru and Setsuna flee to the Saggittarius Zero Star where the Galaxy Cauldron is, which is the source of their star crystals (essentially their life force) and all of the universe's creation. (this is also something that was changed for this AU)

● It's told that Chibi Chibi has attracted the evil and corruption over time, shining like a dark beacon through space as her emotions ran unchecked. Unknowing that she's now less Senshi than darkness and still distraught by all that's happened, she flees to a hidden base created by Queen Serenity (their moon queen before Usagi took the throne) and takes 'a long sleep' in a pod that will also feed her natural power. But this power has been tainted from the invasion and is now neutral instead of positive energy, so it provides no help. The power Chibi Chibi receives _does_indeed make her stronger over time, but it also feeds into the negative energy she now possesses instead of ridding it.

* * *

● Fast forward several years later and the earth is in even more ruin. Chibi Chibi 'awakes' and presumes her position as the next Moon Queen, since Serenity Sr. and Usagi (who was Neo Queen Serenity) are both dead. She assumes the title Sailor Cosmos now (and looks appointedly). She takes the throne title Queen Serenity Cosmos. And she goes by her true name now, Serenity, and no longer her nickname "Chibi Chibi."

● In order to fully take her birthright and kingdoms, Serenity has to defeat Galaxia and Chaos, who have continued to run rapid across the solar system, since they are her ultimate rivals as the current most powerful Sailor Senshi. But she's developed her own plan, determined to live despite her prophecy proclaiming her death: she will become the most powerful being in the galaxy, if not the universe maybe. With enough power, she can put an end to Chaos, Galaxia, and anyone who may come after. Unknowingly, this would make her new negative energy unstoppable from spreading.

● Step one of her plan: to take in all the star crystals of the passed Senshi and absorb them to gain their power and strength for when she faces Galaxia. Knowing Galaxia is after the most powerful crystals and will be desiring Serenity's to complete the power set, Serenity removes her own, albeit it having already darkened, and hides it, only using enough of its raw power needed for battle. She then plans to go back and retrieve her own after winning. But Senshi can't be without their star crystals for long in order to survive, being separated from it for too long will kill them. So, Serenity comes up with a plan to remove hers right before battle and have one of her Lunarian cat guardians hide it.

● Instead of doing what was prophesied as the _right way_ to go about this kingdom-ending battle—which is to solely though her Senshi powers to fulfill its purpose—she instead uses her powers against Galaxia, winning with the help of Setsuna and Hotaru lending hands. At Serenity's win, she evenly distributes Galaxia's powers and energy between the three Senshi. And when regaining her own star crystal back, Serenity (Chibi Chibi) now also has the crystals of the deceased Senshi and Galaxia's sapphire crystal, the crystal of destruction. The first Senshi to absorb so many at once.

● And even though Serenity is now the most powerful Senshi in the galaxy and is one of the most powerful beings on and near planet Earth, she doesn't confront Chaos—its previous incarnation being Queen Nehellenia who turned into Chaos during Serenity's sleep in the pod. Now with Chaos fully formed and in its most organic form, the original prophecy fortolf that Serenity was to battle it, they both dying in the process. But she doesn't like that plan at all. Instead, she near welcomes Chaos to be on her side of ruling, absorbing some of its power and choosing to bond a little with it instead of fighting against it. Serenity believes that fighting Chaos, and therefore setting herself up to die, would erase all the progress she's made so far.

● Serenity has now accomplishes all of her goals and diverges the end of the Earth and solar system kingdoms. She has saved all of its citizens, eliminated the threats that have permeating them for centuries and believes she has done only good, even though it was at the expense of most of the Sailor Senshi whom she has always viewed as family. Despite the youngest Senshi's work, Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) and Hotaru (Saturn) have disagreed with her actions from the start but since she is now their queen, they have little room allowing them action if Serenity doesn't agree to it. So, Serenity—who is Chibi Chibi all grown up—relishes in this newfound authority and power. She then focuses on her next target: planet Earth.

● By the time she gets to Earth, Serenity had missed Earthlings' realization that they are now without their Senshi guardians and have long presumed they were dead. They think they were without protectors, save for the few courageous ones who defeated King Piccolo in their absence. So, when a "goddess Senshi" suddenly appears, apologizes for her absence, and promises good and protection to all Earth's inhabitants, the Earthlings are shocked to say the least. The only thing Serenity asks for is their undying and unbending loyalty in turn for their protection because there have been a growing influx of aliens and harmful power behind some leaders on Earth, and in order to defeat them, they all must band together on her side of justice. And using her status as queen more than the use of her now-dark powers, she crowns herself planetary queen as well as celestial queen.

● What she's doing is dangerous. And Setsuna tries to tell her but the youngest Senshi doesn't want to believe her, remembering how Setsuna and Rei, the two Senshi with sight, had beat on the belief that they all dying would be the _only_ chance to ever save the solar system. And now that Serenity has protected it and more, she discredits Setsuna's warnings.

● To gain the favor of the Earthlings, Serenity starts applying her own moral law over its inhabitants. To some, it's a blessing. To others, it's armageddon. She creates her own soldiers and army by using star seeds and star crystals from the Galaxy Cauldron—since she now inherited Queen Serenity Sr.'s ability to create life as well as the ability of destruction. Many assume Serenity Cosmos has gone rogue with power, but of course she doesn't see it that way.

● Backlash is received right away. And Serenity Cosmos allows some unfortunate details (ie deaths, kidnapping, general bad things, etc) to happen in order to both prove her power and become the savior: when a Saiyan troupe arrives on Earth, crash-landing in a city and causing uproars of panic, Serenity allows it to happen, allows Nappa and Vegeta to terrorize and murder hundreds of civilians. And she allows Raditz to kidnap an innocent child before finally intervening and putting a stop to them and their terror. After their fighting—it wasn't as easy as she assumed it would be—promises arrangements of power between the royals are made, although she is rather reluctant to some of Vegeta's requests. She secretly plants a self-destructing device inside his main base in case he defiles their agreements. And further more, she had seen Goku and Piccolo Jr.'s fight against Raditz. She takes a liking to Goku's skill and secretly heals his wounds—which prevents him from dying and meeting King Kai. She tells herself she had only saved him for her own personal gain, planning to use him as a valuable asset in the future. In order to bring it to fruition, she lets him go on his way and return to the giantess Chichi and their son Gohan, leaving them all ignorant of his miraculous heal. The gang will put together the pieces on their own but only later when it's too late to change her plans.

● Across planet earth, some of those who oppose Serenity's rule have actively spoken against her have met an ugly end at the hands of Chaos—who made them hallucinate until they kill themselves—who is now under Serenity's control. Serenity has gradually destroyed towns and cities over time with he use of Chaos going after those who oppose her. (Think, similarly to the movie Birdbox, replacing the aliens with Chaos, but you don't have to look at it to be influenced by it.)

● One of those who ends up going against her is a marvelously strong warrior who does so in hopes to get her attention and reason with the celestial queen on the grounds that they have history together, to convince her to change because this isn't who she had been. But Serenity had been expecting him sooner or later and was waiting all this time. And like a spider, she invites this warrior into her reconstructed Moon Palace under the guise of hospitality. When his guard lowers, she sicks her armies on him; he fights them as expected—as she'd been watching him on Earth, studying him and his fighting patterns. But the difference between Goku and Serenity is that she doesn't _need_ her fists to bring her opponent to their knees—shown through her inherited telekinesis when she squeezes his windpipes from across the room. And with just a lift of her other hand to the air, she moves to clench his heart while within his chest, stopping him from blasting her with an energy blast. She is much faster and stronger than years ago and can disguise her ki now. She proves to be a difficult opponent, but with being the Senshi of the entire cosmos and having limitless power, she is not easy to fool, and in turn, she imprisons him.

● Back on Earth, the apocalypse happens both influenced and caused by Serenity's rule. When the Androids are created, Serenity greenlights their creation but unknowing that Dr. Gero, their creator, had been lying about their intended purpose. So while Goku is kept on a tight leash serving as her personal guard, leaving his family and friends on Earth and Serenity taunting him that his death is his only means of freedom, the Androids run rapid on Earth, murdering all the strongest fighters. Serenity finds it all amusing at first and is why she allows it to go on for so long—long enough for Bulma's time machine to take a man and a Lunarian cat back in time.

● All of the events of the **Android Saga** happen and all those who die, do perish, Launch included since she would have also helped fight.

● Soon after the time machine takes off, Serenity starts putting an end to the Androids' terror, having them all dance for her like marionettes on strings, before she makes each tear themselves apart. She orders a servant of hers to find Gero's lair and bring back Cell's gestating form.

● By now, Goku has pieced together that Serenity (who is the adult Chibi Chibi) has become overtaken by Chaos, and realizes that her star crystal has been completely encompassed by darkened. She's now an unstoppable force, growing worse with each passing year.

● It ends with Goku threatening to kill himself if Serenity doesn't stop her terror. He knows that she's kept him due to his assets, and without him, she would lose the most valuable weapon. Serenity doesn't believe his threat—she doesn't believe he understands her true feelings—and challenges him to go ahead with his suicide. Because she knows he never would do it. There is no trace of the same Serenity from years ago when they were younger—she laughs in his face at his threat. Goku realizes that she's the example of what could happen to a Senshi turned evil, when their powers are corrupted and star crystals dark; he fully understands why the celestial beings were always cautious of the status of their star crystals. Serenity has turned into a villain who's just a few steps away from taking on a form like Chaos itself.

● The cat that traveled to the past is Lunarian and just like in the original time line, the first time travel doesn't worked—shown with the execution at the Ox King's castle. The cat forms an idea to travel back to a few hours earlier first to leave a message for their previous selves. In order to avoid running into the first incarnations of their past selves, a video message is left near their arrival location foretelling the failed first attempt—to avoid crashing the wedding because it isn't successful and to instead travel back further to a specified event in order to avoid the disastrous future.

● The cat leaves from his failed wedding mission (the machine collaborated for him to operate also, just in case of a death) to go back to his original time line, traveling just before he is first sent back in time to warn of the ramifications. And an hour after he leaves from the past (at the time of Chichi's first wedding) a second time machine appears in its place. Luckily, this second incarnation of the traveler and Lunarian cat find the message; it holds more details than the first incarnation of the cat foretold. After watching the message, the second incarnations climb back into the machine and disappears to another point further back in time, hoping to stop the reign of corrupted Queen Serenity Cosmos where she has unlimited power and one of the strongest forces in this side of the universe under her foot, serving as her personal bodyguard. She's nearly impossible to stop except by going back in time to preventing it all.

‣_ These events are from the first timeline and is the one needing to be changed. The first timeline ends here. The second timeline, where things were changed to prevent this first future, are in the second "season" of this story. (the next chapter)_

After that time-loop of is broken (of the traveler leaving Queen Serenity Cosmos's time to go back during her younger years only to become a secret about an intruding wedding crasher, and so on), the timeline is able to be changed by the traveler's second time around—by going back during the time of the Martial Arts Tournament. With the traveler's influence, the two young aliens, Chibi Chibi and Goku, do get that first date. By doing so greatly alters events that are to come, making Chichi's proposal and events onward forever changed.

➞ Next chapter, or "season," explores that

* * *

**_Author's Note: I can't tell how much a helpful comment would mean about this so far. Even something simple is grateful, though the more detailed your review, the better. :) If there is nothing nice to be said, please don't send anything at all. Being rude doesn't help anyone._**


	2. Mirai Chibiusa arc: DB & SMoon S Xover

_**SUMMARY RECAP of this bullet point fic:** In the season before, it followed Lunarian princess Serenity "Chibi Chibi" III (who isn't Usagi in this AU) and the Saiyan Goku from young age, to Martial Art Tournament winner and becoming queen. A friendship developed, and over the course of the next several years while Goku and crew hunted for the dragon balls and the Sailor Senshi worked to balance their powers and private earthly identities._

_But due to ill-sightedness and lack of self incentive, the prophecy of Earth's end was fulfilled—although differently than prophesied, as the last surviving Senshi tried to prevent the end but unintentionally causing it under terms. Afterwards, Queen Serenity Cosmos took on the throne and became the apathetic and cruel ruler of the moon and Earth._

_As a last resort for hope, a civilian of the post-Senshi world managed to travel back in time to one of the points of change for a better future._

_The mission was accomplished only after the first time traveling failed; now, the story picks up in a new timeline, landing at the point where the scales tipped and the young Senshi began her descend to the dark side._

* * *

Here's the few world and character differences for this season:

\- **WORLD:** majority of the events would have happened between Dragon ball and DBZ/Kai, so they're purely original. Some do have references; some will be taken from Sailor Moon second season

\- the two main "powerful alien species" on earth, as it's assumed: saiyans and lunarians. saiyans stay the same as in the show. lunarians are still sailor scouts

\- the majority of the world is like that of the dbz series: having some aliens races (like Tien) and animal citizens

\- this has a bit more time travel, like in both canon content

\- **CHARACTERS:** this explores more relationships and romance

\- a different version of chibiusa will be explored, and she's just as sassy as gutsy as in canon, but this AU chibiusa also enjoys battling

\- chibiusa isn't usagi's daughter here for AU reasons. she doesn't show up until later

\- a slightly different gohan will also be explored

\- **this is broken up into three "chapters" to align with certain seasons and to not have one long document. This is also written as a bullet point fic, like those seen on Tumblr**

**\- the triangles stand for an indented bullet point, since FF doesn't allow them. This "saga" chapter is a little longer.**

* * *

**SAIYA MOON II**

_SAILOR MOON S / pre DRAGONBALL Z Kai — the first part goes along with the animes. the second part will not as much, it being original content_

● This takes place as the second incarnation of the time traveler and the Lunarian cat companion go further back in time to the point where Chibi Chibi's star crystal fell unguarded and was taken advantage of.

● This is because, like all the Senshi, her powers are influenced by emotion. But since Chibi Chibi is one of the most emotionally charged Senshi, her powers are _particularly_ sensitive to her emotions.

● It can get to the point where it affects her star crystal, which is essentially her life force, something that all celestial being in the solar system have. Due to this, in the timeline where Chibi Chibi would have been taken advantage of by the dark side by Queen Nehellenia (who was the then-incarnation of the otherworldly force, Chaos) it had begun right after the events of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

● So, that's where the time travelers went: to see their future evil queen in her teen years, not yet negatively influenced by darkness and is currently still pure of heart. There, the travelers see Launch, Bulma, and the Kame gang are anxious spectators in the crowd, waiting until Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku have their turns in the fighting ring. The contestants and rounds go just as they had in the original timeline (as in DB canon). The time travelers witness the same competition wins, Chichi's proposal, and Piccolo Jr's battle as they had been warned back in their original timeline.

● However, during this time around, the time travelers fear they are too late upon hearing Chichi's declaration of marriage on stage, knowing this is very important point in time that is very near when Chibi Chibi began falling down the route to becoming evil. The human time traveler takes on a disguise to sneak around back and into where the fighters are; his Lunarian cat companion sneaks in on his own. The two travelers keep off to the side so they can eavesdrop on everyone around in order to make sure they hadn't drawn attention and to find their subjects of this mission. And knowing they shouldn't meddle with history _too much_ but also realizing that without taking any sort of action, their trip would be futile and their would be no chance at a changed future, the man traveler who had arrived in the time machine takes that chance to dabble with history just a little bit.

● With the Lunarian cat watching nearby, the traveler bumps shoulders with the most recent fighter, congratulates him on the tie during the win, and asks how long he's known Chichi. The traveler is surprised upon hearing, "Not long. Actually, I can't say that I really know her. I mean, we met briefly a few times as little kids but that's it."

● The traveler asks, "And you still agreed to marry her?"

● Ignorant to the weight of the situation, Goku only shrugs, giving an easy, "Yeah."

● The traveler takes that as an opportunity to explain and break down the situation: "Marriage is a big deal because it's about spending the rest of you life with someone. It's a commit and a lifestyle change. ...You'll eat, sleep, do _everything_ together."

● Always the optimist, Goku thinks, "It can't be _that_ bad!"

● "You do _everything together_. _Forever_." The traveler tries to put the weight of the situation in the most plain of sentences. "Wouldn't it make sense to do that with someone you _know_ and...actually...love?" He tries not to think about the love ones he's lost to the relentless Queen Serenity Cosmos in his future, lost either by separation, death, or imprisonment.

● "...I suppose so," Goku begins to ponder. "But I know some friends who tried dating and it didn't work out." Those who he's thinking of are Bulma and Yamcha, who have been together for a long while before breaking things off rather abruptly—quickly in Goku's opinion.

● Outside their discussion, the other contestants have their attention on the current fight in the ring; Chichi has gone to the restroom, the traveler notices with relief, so he has some more time. His feline companion is keeping watch.

● "What do you expect me to do?" is asked after the explaining is finished. "...I guess going on a few dates wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean, that's what I was told people do, right? And I guess it would be smart to do first..."

● "It would be," the traveler agrees, astonished at the cluelessness.

● The cat warns that Chichi is finishing up in the restrooms. As their time is coming to an end, the traveler begins telling a made-up story about an old friend going through three marriages before finding _the one_ he wished to stay with forever. The traveler makes the story as convincing as possible. To his surprise, it works. And to back up his storytelling skills, he shares a true tale about a wild night between himself and a few friends in their younger years.

● The talking abruptly ends with Chichi literally _shoving_ between the two, wrapping herself around one of Goku's arms, and talking over the traveler who is in the middle of speaking and because she requests that Goku join her instead while watching the tournament. Both men go quiet. The traveler skillfully hides his emotions—despise, worry, panic. Goku waves a goodbye and obeys the overly affectionate woman clinging to his arm.

● The traveler watches from afar to see if his influence has worked.

● And just like in the first timeline, Goku is able to get away from Chichi long enough to approach his friend, Chibi Chibi, who's on the sidelines. She's devastates by the proposal announcement, mostly because she felt like this life changing information wasn't shared—she thought they were close enough friends where she would know that there was a girl he was close to marrying, and since she hadn't known, she felt like she had been emotionally played. And just like in the original timeline, he admits he hadn't even _known what_ he was promising to Chichi all those years ago, and his friend takes it in with a painfully obviously forced smile.

● But something different happens in this timeline—when the two travelers were beginning to believe his efforts were for not, they see Goku lower his forehead to his friend's, a gesture she's done only twice before when they were younger. The traveler overhears that Goku's going to keep his promise to her about that "date," that he's going to have to explain to Chichi his intensions and talk through a negotiation. Chibi Chibi has trouble looking him in the eye, fearing he's bluffing. And then she's _forced to_ when he leaves a peck-kiss on her nose. Her friendly kisses have only been reciprocated once before, she always giving them for good luck.

● The rest if the Tournament happens the same. Piccolo Jr is fought and the Tournament stadium is destroyed. The remaining audience pick themselves out of the rubble. Only this time, the gang stays to help clean up what they could with Launch doing the heavy lifting. Chibi Chibi had already gone home, having left after speaking with Goku.

● After cleaning up a significant amount of the rubble, Chichi finds time to pull Goku aside and advises him that they should return to her home as soon as possible. He takes this opportunity to remind her that he didn't know what he was promising or the ramifications of a marriage—plus, they had been too young for it to ever be considered serious. Instead, he suggests that since he hadn't known what he was promising and thus, it wouldn't be fair to go through with it and he doesn't feel _comfortable_ going through with something so serious so blindly (uncomfortable that it is something that he can't fight his way out of), Goku offers to exchange the promise of marriage with something that he can knowingly fulfill.

● Chichi doesn't take this, of course, yelling at him that he's being unfair, about how he'd better fulfill the proposal or else, and ignoring that an arrangement as this is supposed to be a two-way agreement, and backs him to a wall.

● Goku doesn't try to argue with her either, holding his hands up in defense and too to nervous interrupt her spiel. Once she finishes, he proposes, "Why don't we take it slow? Get to know each other first?" To which she rebuttals, "That's what marriage is for! Besides, remember we already had a first date!"

● He doesn't remember when it had been. She reminds him, even more frustrated.

● "Yeah...so what do you say we try from scratch? A lot of stuff happens in a few years. And you know...just in case."

● "Just in case what?"

● "Just in case what you think doesn't turn out to be what you imagine." Then remembering the conversation with the undercover time traveler earlier, Goku adds, "that's what smart people do."

● And not wanting to be accused of being dumb but also taking this as s challenge, Chichi takes Goku up on his _date first_ suggestion. She makes the plan to meet where and when for a date. But Goku shares that he'll need some time alone after this battle...and that he's already made plans to meet with a friend on her proposed day, but any day after works for him. Chichi is highly suspicious about who this _friend_ is but she doesn't ask on it.

● With he traveler assuming their influence has set events of time on a more favorable path, the traveler and the Lunarian cat leave to return to their own timeline.

● It isn't until Goku and the gang return to their hotel rooms does Goku get Bulma and Launch alone to ask them, in all seriousness, "What do you do on a date?" This is met by two loud and alarmed "_WHAT?_"—Bulma's is curious; Launch's shout is unenthusiastic and overprotective.

● Bulma laughs it off to Goku "finally being interested in girls, huh?" and trying to coax a name out of him of who it is about. Launch opposes this, stating that he's too young to be thinking about girls. (He's not.)

* * *

● And by evening that next day, Chibi Chibi is on the receiving end of Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Luna's heavy criticism and disagreement on her plans arranged for that evening. Although the youngest Senshi insists that she is just going out with a friend _as friends_, the the three other planetary princesses disagree. Usagi uses her past relationship as evidence that in no way is this a friend situation, believing that a girl like her couldn't be friends with another that way. Still after all the years, Rei doesn't support a fellow Senshi being so friendly with a Saiyan, who have a bad reputation, and should stick to her Earth friends. Minako and Luna still see Chibi Chibi as the very young girl, still calling her by the cutesy nickname. Michiru and Haruka are the ones who support the two young teens, although when it's the others are finished ranting.

● Chibi Chibi's only rebuttal is to Usagi's input: "Shouldn't you be focused more on your queen duties than about who I hang out with?"

● Usagi's—who now resides on the Moon Palace throne with Mamoru as her king—only retaliation is to spew a raspberry over the Lunarian video call.

● With the rants are over and the disapproving Senshi leave, Michiru and Haruka lend their support, help with deciding a hair style, and pick out her clothes's—calling themselves supportive, Chibi Chibi thinks they're dressing her up more for their excitement for this "date" than she is.

● While Haruka styles Chibi Chibi's hair, she fondly retells her and Michiru's first couple of dates, stories the youngest Senshi has heard many times already. Michiru is happy that Chibi Chibi has found a unique friend she can doesn't have to hide from and tells Haruka to not push things, defending her Sailor sister that if things fall in line, then that's how things are to be.

● Chibi Chibi's friend rings the doorbell forty minutes late. Since she's been living with them now, Michiru and Haruka open the door and practically pull young Goku inside. They're all-too-happy have him here, but it's becomes painfully clear that he doesn't know what he's doing—he's followed Bulma's advice and doesn't arrive empty-handed, unceremoniously shoving a handful of handpicked wild flowers to his flustered friend. And he follows Launch's advice of being upfront about what they both desire and avoid any kinds of "mushy romance" and back out as soon as things turn negative.

● Chibi Chibi arrived in the room still putting in an earring, and she's caught off guard by his presence, his frown, and the flowers forced into her hands.

● He isn't one much for romance, Michiru muses aloud.

● Haruka whispers to her wife, "I thought she said this was a _friendly outing_."

● Michiru nudges the other's shoulder. "Let the kids be."

● A now-adult Makoto is visiting and doesn't hold back the rips and laughter at Goku dressed in regular clothes, having never seen before.

● During their outing, the two fill each other in on life and events during the years that have passed: Chibi Chibi has taken up the mantle of being the main Sailor Moon after Usagi's retirement and taking the Moon Throne as Neo Queen Serenity. Chibi Chibi also now goes by her given name, Serenity the Third to be technical (third, after Queen Serenity and then Usagi who is Neo Queen Serenity), since she isn't so young anymore to go by the cutesy nickname "Chibi Chibi." She explains that she only goes by that nickname by the other Senshi, whom she views as family. There is also her other nickname, Serene, that few call her, the main one being by Goku; she lets others call her that name only once befriending them.

● Goku mainly addresses her as "Serene" now. She now has longer hair, nearly resembling Usagi's in length when at her age, except Serene's is fashioned with in heart-shaped buns.

● Their "date" isn't any more innocent than an outing between friends and a majority of it is spent chatting. And then they're stopping a robbery and a car theft, and then stealing food from an overly priced food vendor for old times sake. There is nothing complained about it. There's no kind of flirting and not much flustering beyond compliments. The flowers from earlier were taken care of by Michiru and placed in a vase of water.

● While out, a youma attacks by possessing innocent bystanders, causing a ruckus and attention of the new Sailor Moon.

‣ Some youma are the body snatching and mutilating kind of monsters. A few were left over since Neo Queen Serenity eradicated Galaxia and Chaos from existence—she had gotten most of their minions as well, but a few slipped through the crack and provided the only disturbance of an otherwise peaceful planet Earth.

‣ Neo Queen Serenity's victory was accomplished through much planning far ahead of time (much further than the planning in the first timeline). Through planning and recruiting more help from inhabitants throughout the the solar system, and following the advice from a mysterious and specific letter by an anonymous writer "from the future," the Senshi and now their queen were successful with riding the galaxy of a celestial-sized threat plaguing them for centuries. And, now they are now stronger than they would have ever been.

‣ The time traveler from the first timeline went back further in time after interacting with Goku at the Martial Arts Tournament and is the one who wrote the letter addressed to the Sailor Senshi.

● Serene (who is Chibi Chibi, now older) takes care of the youma without transforming—her mystical scepter and a cloaking illusion is all she needs, wrapping it all up in record time. Afterwards, she her planetary symbol (a crescent moon) is still on her forehead from exertion. It's the first time Goku has seen it.

● Assuming he put off by it all or even impressed because she knows of his tales and travels and meeting extraordinary people, she begins explaining that since Usagi took up the throne over the moon and Earth, there hasn't been much of an interference since. And with the increase and up keeping of their powers, it's all become much easier to be Senshi, now several of them able to wield their power without transforming—a feat Queen Serenity Sr couldn't have done.

● Serene (who is Chibi Chibi, now older) insists on taking care of the young herself and does it without transforming—her mystical scepter and a cloaking illusion is all she needs—wrapping up the fight in record time. Afterwards, she her planetary symbol (a crescent moon) is still on her forehead from exertion. It's the first time Goku has seen it.

● Assuming he's put off by it all by his silence or even that he's unimpressed because she knows of his tales and travels and meeting extraordinary people, Serene begins explaining that since Usagi took up the throne over the moon and Earth, there hasn't been much of an interference with bad entities since. And with the increase in strength of their powers and the time made to upkeep them, fighting the stranglers of bad entities have become much easier for all the Senshi—especially now with several of them being able to wield their power full forced without transforming, a feat Queen Serenity Sr couldn't do.

● As it turns out, Goku is actually more impressed than she thought, and the flattery received makes her blush. He then spouts questions, desiring to know what the youna were exactly (because she hadn't explained, he just saw people in trouble), and he wants to know how her scepter works and if she can conjure it whenever she wishes. He asks to know where she learned her power moves from. He excited admits that he hadn't known she could fight like that. Between his questions, he calls her crescent moon on her forehead "a weird-looking birthmark."

● And she answers all his questions with varying honestly—at first she isn't certain _how much_ Neo Queen Serenity would want others to know about the celestial beings' secrets, but considering the years of development and knowledge he already possess, Serene figures it wouldn't hurt to tell the full truth. "But you gotta keep it a secret," she emphasizes.

● In retaliation, Goku assures that he's a champ at keeping them.

● But she chuckles, lightheartedly teasing, "You couldn't keep a secret if you tried."

● It was definitely taken as a dare.

● And sometime through it all, their playful teasing brought about an arm wrestle challenge. Within the privacy of a deserted outdoors table, the moon symbol reappears on her forehead again as Serene allows some of her disguise to fall and her power to elevate. As it turns out, when consciously aware, the Lunarians (and the other celestial beings) are very strong and fast, among their other abilities.

● But they are not indestructible—shown when Goku tricked Serene into turning her attention to the side to distract her, and winning the match but badly scraping her knuckles.

● Also, he tries to go according to the tips his sister, Launch, and Bulma gave: he mostly follows them, loosely—such as taking initiative in suggesting the ideas of followup destinations and activities. He does his best to propose normal Earth activities that are somewhat of interest; Serene takes joy in making fun of him sticking out like a sore thumb, like a triangle trying to fit into a square. But Serene goes along with it, feeling indifferent about the locations as long as they could continue enjoying the day.

● And they do enjoy most of the day, it filled with constant playful teasing throughout—it done through words and brief sparring when she'll dare him to be decisive (because him forever indecisive and making split-second decisions) and "he'll have to steal it from her if he wants it," be it candy, ice cream, to steal a sip from her drink's straw, or pull her closer because sweaters only do so much and she smells comforting and enticing like moonlight. But it's all just between friends...

‣ A few suggested story point, not sure if it works or not: Their "date" lasts throughout the day. But Goku does get carried away with the line "work for what you want"—because at the end of the day, with arms wrapped around each's shoulder or waist, him mind goes back into the mental checklist given for the "date." And likewise at Serene's front door, his head dips lower until their foreheads are leveled, and she thinks it's their friendly childhood quirk being repeated, where they share a smile and give silent goodbyes but promise to meet again. The action is already intimate and they're older, so Serene hadn't thought much of the uncertainty in his eyes. She hadn't thought much when his head lowered to be leveled with hers...or until noses were nearly touching...until he tries to read her reaction while being a hair's breath away...before moving forward further but becoming self-conscious because he's never _actually kissed_ before despite Bulma saying it's easy. And so he backs away, a rare moment of being flustered.

‣ Serene caught on right before he backed away—his reaction partially because of reading her startled and then alarmed look. Then she very vocally calls him out on what he had been too scared to do. Learning that he'd been solely following the advise given by Bulma, Serene facepalms. She explains that all that advise was...very specific. Too specific. And it doesn't particularly _have_ to apply to them—because their day was less of what would be called "a date" and was more of them enjoying each other's company.

‣ He agrees. And is still twiddling his thumbs as he reveals he's never kissed anyone before but was told that it's something you have to end the day with. Blushing at the accusations, Serene denies that—Haruka, Rei, and Matoko have hammered it in her that kisses aren't ever a _necessity_, although Usagi, Michiru, Ami and Minako who are the more romantic beg to differ. She tells that his actions were too much, murmuring that she'd never kissed either but hadn't considered _this_ would be the way she would chose to _get the experience over with_.

‣ And she huffs, crosses her arms and turns away, seemingly offended. Then states, "I won't kiss just any person. Out of the corner of her eyes, she catches the subtle show of his spirits lessening more than he suspected they would. "He's got to be sure and take charge and knows what he wants."

‣ Goku looks down. Twiddles his thumbs. Looks ashamed and confused, commenting in a soured tone, "you do?"

‣ "And...he's got to kiss me _properly_." She looks to him, hands on her hips and doing her best to keep the _proud royal air_ despite pink spreading across her face. Her statement is a dare, a challenge, a blatant invite. So he squeezes his eyes closed, puckers his lips like an _undignified amateur_, and leans in so unceremoniously that she becomes actually _offended_: "What are you doing?"

‣ "Trying to kiss," he knows to say but the reason gets lost in the broken jumble of sentence parts and the words tumble from his mouth.

‣ Taking assertive, Serene takes his face in her hands and half-slowly-guides, half-rushes their lips together. It's juvenile and clumsy and very much like pressing lips against a flushed toy or mirror.

‣ It's broken up by Haruka opening the front door, she and Michiru having watched through the peephole. Both have _knowing_ smirks. Serene is horribly embarrassed.

* * *

● A week later, the date with Chichi doesn't go as smoothly in comparison.

● Firstly, this is because two days after the outing with Serene, Goku phoned Serene for a follow-up meeting. (And she's a little hesitant, specifically bout the short time since and still embarrassed when she faces Haruka and Michiru—who wear that _smirk_ when she walks in the room, who want to smuggle her with hugs and tell glorifying stories of _first crushes_ that Serene definitely does not want to hear.) And later that same day when Goku shared the details of that outing with Bulma and Launch, they approved, although surprised at him going through with so many of their suggestions, knowing how much he _wings-it_.

● So the date with Chichi arrives sooner than Goku was ready for it to be. And suddenly it's already a week later and then he's on his way to her castle. He doesn't think the date with Chichi goes as adventurous because, for starters, Chichi was more than happy to pick the "ordinary route" and do the same things Bulma said was in every teen flick movie.

● When arriving at her at her castle he was to dress in a simple shirt and pants, per her request. Chichi doesn't wait for her father's say-so and quickly hops on the back of the Nimbus Cloud and wrapped her arms around Goku's torso and urges him to just "_go, go, go!_"

● But even though the date wasn't very stimulating, Goku could tell she's happy with it. And smiling, he's asked, "Where are you taking me today?" to which he takes a moment to think, mentally crossing out some of the previous ideas in favor for her "more normal" date, as requested.

● At first, he did assume that it would be easier on his memory and on time to just revisit some of the places he had gone with Serene. But the date with Serene consisted with mostly open spaces and lots of talking; what Chichi wants, she says, are thinks more intimate.

● So, a movie is suggested, spoken more as a statement than a question. Unassuming, Chichi thinks this was his plan all along.

‣ In line for the ticket booth, she's very impatient and complains about the other line members. Her words cause an argument with a group of girls behind them. And when Chichi snaps at Goku for his lack of defending her—for his lack of jumping in altogether—he tries to persuade her to just turn around because they're two people away from the ticket window.

● Nonetheless, it goes well. Chichi's feeling fulfilled, catered to, feeling bubbly and very hands-on. That day out in the city (because Goku is a little more wary about being out at night for reasons he doesn't tell her) ends with Chichi skipping up to the front of her castle home and not wanting to let Goku's arm go. She tries to convince him to come inside to allow the evening to last longer but he denies. Disappointed, she frowns and accuses "the least you can do is kiss me goodnight then."

● Still not an expert at this and a little hesitant, he leans in to kiss her on the cheek—but Chichi turns at the last second, making their lips meet instead. She's cheery at her accomplishment. Goku is surprised.

● When he returns to Launch and the others from the Kame House, as he shares the events of this date he basically admits that he doesn't know what to do, thinking Chichi really likes him but he's reminded neutral about her, and he's already made plans to meet back up with Serene to hang out. Also, he realizes that both girls haven't even _met_ yet, only seeing each other from afar at the Tournament. Bulma finds all of this upsetting at first, assuming he's playing both girls, then she finds his confusion comical. Launch isn't impressed.

* * *

● Since winning the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament and defeating Piccolo Jr there hasn't been a forceable threat, so the Kame House gang all decide to reap the benefits of the financial profits from the winning.

● So the next few "episodes" in this "season" would follow and explore several other relationships between characters.

‣ It will follow around the remaining Sailor Senshi in their lives and their battles, meaning those who aren't retired (at least, until being needed for difficult battles or missions)—which mainly consisting of Serene (who older Chibi Chibi's given name), Hotaru, and a few other Senshi.

‣ Among those "episodes," Bulma and Yamcha's relationship and eventual breakup is explored.

‣ Emotions between Tien and Launch are explored further and those that lead up to a heavily hinted confirmation at their status of becoming exclusive. However this time, in this AU, the reasons behind their constant runarounds are on Launch, and Tien is the one doing most of the chasing.

‣ Sometimes, Goku leaves to visit friends Upa who lives near Korin Tower or Suno and Android 8 from Jingle Village. Most times Krillin comes along. Mayhem ensues.

● Eventually, the episodes/events lead to another visit to the Outer Senshi's residence. Goku is welcomed and fulfills their next meet-up day.

● But while out and about, Serene comes to find out that keeping her Senshi identity secret is difficult while being friends with Goku—it's learned that he's the kid who saved the city from King Piccolo's invasion some years ago. This is learned when he asks, "What does a key to the city get you?" hoping to get out of paying at an eatery. He's treated as a sort of celebrity when his face is re-recognized—he deals with it nonchalantly but Serene is the one stressed and embarrassed by the attention, especially when she's brought into the mix of celebrity gossip.

● This leads to the start of complications with her abilities and transformations since emotion strongly influences her powers. The complications are treated as a coincidental fluke, she not really understanding why and Goku not understanding the heaviness of it and the other Senshi (namely Rei, who works as a priestess and is the one Serene usually goes to for support and questions).

● And when Krillin comes over for a visit for the first time, there's one-sided tension sourcing from Krillin's jealousy how Serene and Goku are so close but aren't in a relationship—"you eat and drink after each other. You have shared clothes. You sleep together (on the couch). You even play with each other's hair when they fall asleep. And you know everything about each other. Why don't you just get married?!" Krillin isn't the third wheel, but he feels like he could easily be. When he meets some of the other Senshi, this jealousy becomes envy of Goku having known these many beautiful and powered women.

● There is an incident where a monster attacks and Goku has to distract Krillin away from Serene's transform—needed because of her complications.

● And it is by Krillin's earlier words about Goku and Serene's closeness that plants the seeds of thought.

● But there's also Chichi and her headstrong emotions. Her addition to this mix only stayed a thought in Goku's mind, like an item on a list of facts.

● Speaking of Chichi, after all this time spent away, Goku thinks it's a good time to pay her a visit—because despite their misunderstanding about marriage, he does consider a friend and respects her enough to not ghost her. Although unexpectedly, his friendly checking-in visit turns into a very tense meeting and her electric-charring glare while he blatantly explains that he isn't looking to get married anytime soon but proposes visit to end in a date if that will make her happier. He views dating as a lot easier than marriage. Also, he isn't in a relationship and doesn't see himself getting into a serious one currently.

● Chichi turns down his offer—calling it having been a "pity date"—but the rest of the visit is pleasant and enjoyable. But throughout, Goku has a nagging feeling that he should explain to both Chichi and Serene that he doesn't know what to do and explain before there are any further misunderstandings about getting into a relationship. He doubts he needs to explain to Serene but after Chichi states that "_any_ girl would think a _date_ means _relationship_" he started suspecting that he should. When he starts to explain he personal desires with Chichi, he doesn't get to finish because as soon as he mentions his friend Serene, she assumes he's two-timing her. She even offers to fight Serene for him (but it's just for show and she backs down upon his request).

● This leads to both girls having an awkward first-time meeting. When Serene is first told to be prepared for a trio meet-up—"as friends, I promise, nothing else," Goku said—she has similar thoughts as Chichi and can't get them out of her mind: thoughts of a devilish, gloating and smug Goku with a woman on each arm. It makes her stomach twist. It makes her skin crawl at the out of character-ness. And she rolls her eyes because she doesn't have anything like that to fear. She knows she wouldn't lose her friend so suddenly or to something as this; she _doesn't_ even see him as anything more than _a friend_. And so on the day-of the the meet-up, she dresses in a simple outfit of a nice skirt and a cute top and wears Goku's sweater he let her borrow a week ago, it oversized on her.

● But on the day of, Goku lets his sister's words from the night before get to his head, and is now fearful of the interaction between both teen women. He suspects they wouldn't get along, of Chichi growing uncontrollably angry, grabbing the nearest object as a weapon, and Serene blowing her secret identity in retaliation, maybe teleporting away or blasting an energy attack.

● But against his fears, it turns out to be quite tame: Serene's greeting is calm and open; Chichi's is shocked, skeptical and doesn't greet Serene nicely, giving her a very judgmental glare once noticing she's wrapped in Goku's sweater. She then shoots him an accusation. Serene sends her friend a silent look of question to which he brushes off with uncertain laughter.

● Throughout the day, Chichi exhibits an unimpressed persona with everything Serene shows the slightest enjoyment or interest in, down talking her input in conversation. So much so that Goku feels the need to ask her to lay off on his friend and remind this was because he wanted the two to meet. And, Chichi finds it unimpressive when finding out that Serene has never trained in martial arts and she questions what Serene and Goku claim to have in common. In retaliation, Serene isn't impressed by Chichi's hostility or her blind anger and yelling at Goku witnessed; Serene assures that she has other means of fighting that aren't martial arts and threatens, "Don't worry, my kind [Lunarians] are _very_ territorial," willing to fight for her place if need be and she doesn't back down once.

● Serene's comment results in the evening coming close to a battle match, proposed by Chichi. But the tension and danger-eyes fall just as quickly as it first rose. By the time the three decide to actually end the day, it's on an opposite portrayal of what both girls initially assumed it would be: no one was clinging around Goku's arms, and there with no deaths, no fights, nothing catastrophic but still departing with much tension.

● When all call it quits for the day, Serene is the first to leave, so Chichi is now alone with Goku.

‣ Admitting she had been jealous and now seeing that the other two are truly just friends, she asks, "We can still get married! We still have a chance to be together forever?"

‣ Goku grins nervously. "Dating is fun, right? Why don't we stick to that for a bit more?" He avoids her question, not matching her desires.

‣ Chichi's smile vanishes. She grows upset, believing he's goign to string this alone for far too long than she's liking. (But she's right.)

* * *

● Once while battling a bodysnatching monster with Hotaru (Sailor Saturn), Serene has difficulty defeating it and has to resort to calling for more help—Rei is the one who answers, arriving as Sailor Mars. But it's some time later and the events of Goku trying to bring together both girls together had still been on Serene's mind, it leaving a soured taste in her mouth about him. Serene has been staying at Rei's to train, meditate, and trying to gather powers back up to where they were before having complications. But due to Serene's inability to transform, she's begun being targeted by nuisance attacks (and can only physically fight for so much) by monsters, and the under-powered redhead is once again forced to rely on her Senshi sisters like she had when she was many years younger and first began being a Senshi.

* * *

● Meanwhile, Krillin has gone to visit the monks he uses to live with to demonstrate the training power he's learned and to gain the revenge he promised years ago. He does gains the favor he fantasized about and the revenge he used as motivation for so long, but it isn't as rewarding as he thought it would be. He had expected something—an emotion of fulfillment, a feeling of pride, to be treated as a king, or something. But he doesn't, and only feels...unsatisfied. He leaves the monks earlier than he expected.

* * *

● Meanwhile (again), Launch and Bulma have some one-on-one girl time. This is also the time for development of their relationship: Bulma is told of the little memories Launch still has about Planet Vegeta, remnants of parents whose faces she's long forgotten, about an older brother (Raditz) she had a mixed relationship but last saw him leave on a mission with the planet's prince, about a system of warriors and royals and terror, and the emotional toll is unconsciously still has on her. Bulma shares events of her childhood, of her opinions about her parents being too goofy and not serious, about grandparents she doesn't know but stories make her wish she had, and about not having many friends because of her Capsule Corps. inheritance and being mentally advanced.

● This gives some meaning and development behind Launch and Goku's actions, as well as pushing Launch and Bulma past "acquaintance" status to being friends.

* * *

● Tien confesses that he doesn't want to be with Launch because he can't bring himself to be in an honest relationship "with someone like her." Not knowing what he means, she asks him to elaborate. (By this time, both have liked each other for some time and have been acting on their feelings.)

● Tien explains: it's partially jealousy at the fact that, even without as much training as Goku, Launch is already much stronger than Tien could be. He tells that this would make him constantly view their relationship as a competition or rivalry instead, and he couldn't be content with that. Understandably angered, Launch tells him off. She calls him weak-minded and a coward. Heartbroken and offended, she screams that she doesn't want anything to do with him again and eliminates whatever remnants of a friendly bond they had.

* * *

● Launch keeps her breakup with Tien a secret—no one asked, so she didn't tell. But there was a shift in the air when they're in the same room, there are noticeable distance between the two and Launch doesn't speak to him even in the few times he _has_ to speak to her. The three closest to her—Krillin, Goku and Bulma when she comes for a visit—pick up Launch's attitude.

● She's chosen to distract herself with more training, increasing the amount to take up her days in order for her to avoid Tien. In the meantime, Roshi and Krillin have to result to takeout for meals.

● Following him tracking down his sister in the neighboring forest, Goku trains alongside her for a few days.

● After, Goku decides to pay Chichi a visit as friends, it now being months since their last seeing each other. (And to be honest, she hadn't been wanting to see him much after the trio outing with Serene.) And Goku enters the Ox King's castle to see that Chichi has been in the company of a man Goku doesn't know, him dropping by while Chichi was in the middle of spending time with her guest.

● As it turns out, the man has taken an interest in Chichi, has been courting her for a long time—even before the "hangout" with all three and Goku—and finds that the man is handsome, royalty, and he's wants to _marry_ her. Chichi on the other hand, has gradually become less enamored with Goku as this prince courted her more. Even now with Goku visiting, Chichi nearly _flaunts_ her new beau about the Saiyan and shares that he's _certain_ about _marrying_ her. (This fulfilling a romanticized desire she's always had: getting married, becoming a wife and mother.) And because of her beau, soon-to-be-fiancé, Chichi is comfortable in knowing she wouldn't miss her "Golden years that a lady should be married by," as she put it.

● Instead of being jealous, Goku tells that he's happy for her. (Although he is a little confused about the timing of when exactly she'd been courted while knowing this prince, and he's _a tad bit jealous_ but conceals it convincingly.) Along with happiness, her life with this prince may give Chichi the normal life she's always fantasized about and desired, Goku suggests...since he's an alien and doubts his lifestyle would provide her with much _normal_.

● But since Chichi had never known Goku was an alien after all this time, she's spooked and upset that she's finding out about this crucial detail through his nonchalant comment instead of it being important information to learn early on.

● Feeling offended and betrayed for reasons he can't yet put a finger on (but will later come to terms that it is over the sudden news of her prince and his kindness being rebuffed) Goku is escorted out the Ox King's castle. Privately, Chichi is more disappointed in herself for her previous choosing him but tries to be positive and looks forward to her bright future with this prince. Goku sees how they both really like each other and he starts to pout, begins to feel sour.

‣ And in this timeline, the castle never caught on fire, meaning Chichi and her father never lost all their riches and belongings.

* * *

● Now alone, Goku's able to mull over his emotions about the previous encounter. And he's not jealous, he comes to realize, but he's definitely disappointed at the loss of a friend...and missing a little bit the affection Chichi sometimes gave. Goku goes to seek solace from Serene but is shooed away—she's bothered by something and he doesn't know what it is and she refuses to talk to him.

● It turns out that Serene's difficulty to transform was at the fault of her emotions as well as a feeling of disconnect from the Silver Crystal. And from these feelings comes a disconnect with herself and her Senshi self. After the trio hangout day that didn't go very smoothly, Serene doesn't want to see or talk with Goku, feeling foolish and hurt from the earlier antics sprung from his sudden, poorly constructed or considered outing—how was she supposed to feel with the girl who cornered her long-time friend into proposing, and on top of that, is yelled at and belittled by the same girl? And have her close friend defend this girl from Serene?

● Needless to say, Serene's feelings are wounded.

● Goku flies to Launch next, who's doing minimal tasks across the mainland near Roshi's as training, and asks for help to make sense of all this. After listening to his side of things, Launch is confused about his reasons of some of his actions.

● Their talk—done while jogging, albeit—helps give Goku the clarity of mind as he hears himself speaking (physical activity while thinking and speaking aloud was a trick learned by Grandfather Gohan that proved successful). But most importantly, that technique helped iron out his emotions and he's now able to determine them with more clarity. Though Launch isn't much of a fighter like their mother (from what she can remember), she explains how Goku has more of their father's tendencies such as being hardheaded and often not acting on his true feelings. And this is one of the reasons why he's in this situation, why his friend and ex-friend (Chichi) are feeling the way they do, and what likely went wrong.

● Convinced and shown the light by Launch, Goku then goes to visit Serene once again, although Rei is against him being there, and learns that she's still having issues when transforming or battling. But he strives to cheer Serene up even through Rei's disagreement, and this time he's determined twice around.

● His visit over is the first time he sees and therefore understands the significance and depth of how emotion governs their powers.

● One of Serene's biggest concerns is the state of her star crystal—and once it's determine it's still pure, Serene looses a lot of tension and worry. But she still has to get a hold of her emotions, and to do so, she wishes to distance herself from Goku—she doesn't say that plainly, and instead exhibits a bitter attitude towards his presence.

● While at Rei's residence, Goku offers techniques and advise about building power but he's unable to provide much help since his presence only causes more unnecessary trouble, eliminating the progress Serene had made. Rei ends up scolds him to leave. And with one of Serene's (Chibi Chibi's) abilities is teleportation, this visit is also the first time she's teleported _away_ from him, and this causes offense.

* * *

● Now both concerned that Serene is being less vocal and avoiding him, and because he's determined to regain her favor, Goku tracks Serene down, aiming to apologize, and finds her at the library of the university where Minako (Sailor Venus) works as a side job due to a fantasy of playing matchmaker to cliche "met in a library" couples. There, Serene is _supposed_ to be studying but _she's really_ just been slacking off, dozing off while surrounded by stacks of closed textbooks.

● Upon Goku finding Serene, he hops into the empty chair across from her... and she isn't expecting him in the slightest: at first she's startled. And then she's frustrated, upset. She hisses angrily and reminds that she still doesn't wish to see him because of personal feelings and he has always caused some type of distraction which rendered the recovery of her powers more difficult than it should be—and in his absence she _has_ gotten a hold of her powers again but it's been difficult to control them when her emotions flair—like now.

● With Goku there, Serene suspects that he's going to distract her again, so in an attempt to make him go away she gives him side-eyes and mean-eyed glares. And she expected him to laugh or smile in her face while thinking nothing of it...but he starts to actually look _remorseful_ with the more side-glances and cold shoulder she gives, suddenly intent on studying. Whenever he begins talking it happens to be right when she's able to focus again on reading. And she'll pout and he will talk too loudly and that will gain the attention of a librarian seeing him as a nuisance to the library's quiet. It happens several more times, Goku learned to quiet down when sensing a librarian is nearing, and then continue speaking again.

● After he's done trying to speak between the passings of intrusive librarians, Serene hisses in the quiet library that she doesn't appreciate lies. Serene tells that she assumed he viewed her as a comparison to Chichi like a "pros and cons" list, and explains that _honesty_ and _respect_ are held _very highly_ by her people, the celestial beings of the solar system, and that a _real friend_ of hers—if he is one to her, because now her trust has wained—wouldn't be so careless to treat her as a comparison list or lie to her.

● As she whisper-yells in that library, Serene's moon symbol flashes on her forehead—emphasizing the seriousness and stress of her words. Then as a parting as she stands at the study table, Serene tells that she really has to return to studying for an upcoming exam and would appreciate getting back to her "studying" (but that "studying" is really just her stuffing her face with snacks while underlining reread passages that she doesn't comprehend).

● But before she leave, he asks why she's studying when Earth education isn't so important to her—Serene's "true home" being the Moon Kingdom and also that she's royalty, next in line for the throne after Usagi Serenity II (and if Usagi doesn't have children). Serene explains this right before reminding that she needs to leave in order to focus on studying and even though she doesn't _need_ an Earth education, it's helpful to know this planet's history and it helps to work its economy and navigate the society.

● Throughout the afternoon, Serene relocates around the library, trying to find a new place to sit and study away from Goku but when she looks up, he's sitting across from her, once blocked by the book she's reading. Or he's nearby. Or he's trying to get out of being disciplined by a librarian.

● While passing through bookshelves while looking for a new table, Serene runs into a friend from a class who —they are a regular human mortal and not super in any way. Between the bookshelves they talk and Serene's relationship to "the guy she's obviously avoiding" comes into question. Serene gives the excuse that "the guy" being self-centered, a little short-sighted, and he's someone she doesn't want to speak to for some while. Her friend from class listens to Serene recap about the incident with Chichi, about Goku being a distraction at Rei's, about her general frustration and inability to focus because _he's here too_; the friend from class suggests Serene give "the guy" a chance to explain himself. Their conversation ends soon after that and both part ways. And as if on cue, Serene unexpectedly comes face-to-face with Goku again when choosing a new a table at random to study at—he's seated parallel to her, face hidden behind a book he's reading about an advanced magical kingdom long suspected to reside on the Earth's moon.

● Once she notices his presence, Goku asks what he can do to make her forgive him. Serene doesn't have a definite answer but she does have a promise for him to make: for truthfulness and consideration, always. "It's kind of mandatory, but still," she tells, reminding how those traits are greatly valued in her culture and those are all she desires as well.

● Both of them are kicked out of the library soon after, due to being too loud and a librarian claiming they're causing too much unwanted distractions by hopping tables all afternoon. When the two leave that day, it's in much higher spirits, the misassumptions proven wrong on both sides.

* * *

_A Small Time Skip Later:_

● Serene takes a break from school one summer and travels with Goku, going from town to whatever town they come across—and _that is_ when they start feeling the first prickles of romantic feelings towards each other. By now, their friendship is rekindled.

● But Goku still feels a little guilty about Chichi. And Serene doesn't know if their relationship, even as a friendship, will last—out loud, she reminisces on the future, fearing they will fall out of contact like so many do. Inside, she knows that even those who have dated for years don't have a guarantee to last forever, having seen both friendships and romantic relationships break up—however, this is spoken absentmindedly by Goku but he brushes off the negativity, trying to be optimistic and keep the mood light.

● During their short travels, Serene learns that he doesn't like dwelling on heavy or negative talk or situations and sometimes uses optimism as a sort of denial, almost as a defense mechanism at times. This was a suspicion that she later confirmed when mentioning the loss of his tail and remarking how she misses it at times and always longed to use it against him, and then he breezes over his transformation by moonlight, Kami removing his tail, and piecing finally knowing how his grandfather died. Serene doesn't prod the subject too much after but takes notice how his smile seemed forced, how he didn't talk for some time after, that he felt like he needed to be _extra_ kind, _extra_ open and lighthearted.

‣ One night when he's being especially closed off and seeming like he's walking on eggshells near her—because that information shared was _personal_ and _what if she found him __unbearable__ to be around?_ What if she's now _terrified_ to be near him because he can't be out at night?—one night she goes to where he's sleeping, carrying her blanket along.

‣ When they were younger, it was customary that if one was worried or had a nightmare, the other would provide consonance: rubbing their head until they fell asleep, comfortably hugging the other until sleep came, falling asleep with their head in the other's lap. But they were much younger kids at that time so that couldn't pass now.

‣ So when Serene enters his sleeping space, she brings along her blanket and lays atop his covers, wraps herself in her own blanket, and hugs his shoulders from behind in the best way she could in a sideways position. It isn't long until the tension releases in his body and he finally falls asleep, Serene long since beat him to that accomplishment.

* * *

● Goku still feels guilt with Chichi because he had kept important information from her, because he never called off that promise to marry when he had the chance, and for bringing her along to meet Serene because the two _did not click at all_. And also because of his guilt, he doesn't know what to make of his evolving emotions towards Serene—because they have been close friends for many years and he likes her, sure, but not in the same way as Chichi whom he likes, yes, but not romantically. Goku doesn't know how to interpret these thoughts, doesn't know if he should even tell Serene—whom he has shared countless thoughts with and sought advice from before.

● And then there is the fear that they could fall out of contact with time, like so many do, even close friends. They hope they do not but of course neither know the future.

● They get their answer through a pink-haired girl who falls from the sky, interrupting their squabble, hitting Serene over the head but falling right into Goku's lap. The girl, who isn't far younger than their own age, claims that she needs to meet with a _Son Kakarrot_ and have him train her in fighting.

● This girl, who is mysterious and cryptic about her origins and mission's details, only reveals that she needs to meet him and have him train her in order to get stronger and skilled as soon as possible. When Goku slips up as he answers, revealing that he's the one she must be searching for, several emotions run across her face—detest, skepticism, reluctance—but the most prominent being shock. And although, inwardly, she's stubborn in believing Goku's _really_ the only she must be looking for, she absolutely refuses to let up or leave them be until Goku _agrees_ to train her.

● Because at first, he turned her downe—because she's a stranger. The second time, hhe said no because he doesnt think h's skilled enough to be a good teacher but offered to direct her to Master Roshi.

● Nonetheless, the girl _strongly __insists_ and doesn't leave his side—even startling him when she climbs up on the Nimbus Cloud with him. Even though she's obviously reluctant to ask for his aid, she tethers herself to him on the trip to the Kame House and even when living there for days after.

● The pink-haired girl follows Goku around for _days_ and she's very stubborn, very _relentless_, very _impatient_. He doesnt get a waking moment away from her or her inquiry. On his final straw, Goku tells the mysterious younger girl that he _won't_ teach anyone to fight if they don't have honestly good intentions—he doesn't want to end up training a villain or someone who's going to beat him, the girl rolls her eyes at that last part. So she either tells the truth about who she is and what her goals are or he's going to take her back to the mainland to find her parents—he says, carrying her under his arm like child.

● Finding defeat, she caves in and reveals all she could: that her name is Chibiusa, that Goku wouldn't find her parents ("Well...not find them _exactly the same_," she says, side-eyeing him with disregard). Chibiusa reveals that she is from the future and sent back in order to gain the skills to defeat a villain rampaging in her time because all those who possessed the knowledge are either dead or refuse to train her.

● And after learning this, Goku caves in and agrees to train her. But he's doubtful she can handle the strength and intensity of what he's endured, given her age and assuming she's a mortal human, but he agrees to do it to both humor himself and to finally put them both at ease. Roshi finds it amusing, watching his pupil now take on one of his own, Roshi viewing it all with a little fondness.

‣ He gets a kick out of witnessing his once-apprentice now being bugged and pestered about wanting to train, about "when can we start training" over breakfast. About, "can you hurry it up?" when Goku hasn't even gotten out of bed yet. Scolds, "are you a teacher or are you a joke?" when he continuously doesn't take her seriously—surprisingly, this _did_ make him snap out of his usual joking ways. She has pint-up hostility in the beginning.

‣ Roshi wouldn't have believed there was a person more annoying with training if he hadn't seen it himself. ...His only unnerving feeling he has about it all is that Chibiusa has a sense of urgency with training that Goku and Krillin didn't have, almost as if it was dire...

* * *

● Nothing is really suspected about Chibiusa until it's taken notice how _large_ her appetite is, how _fast_ she can move when she focuses, and then Roshi notices how inhumanly _strong_ she is.

● Launch now lives mostly on her own, only returning to the Kame House periodically. So when stopping by for a visit, she finds it suspicious that both Chibiusa and her brother, Kakarrot, have similar scents. And from this, she becomes very suspicious that Chibiusa is a villain or imposter. Launch becomes very protective over her younger brother. But Chibiusa has now lost her feelings of hostility and have warmed up to the entire gang at the Kame House, although Roshi and Launch are still skeptical.

● On his own, Goku finds it odd that Chibiusa like Serene (Chibi Chibi who is older and now goes by her given name) but he has doubts that Chibiusa is a Sailor Senshi. When his and Launch's suspicions are voiced over dinner one night at the Kame House, Chibiusa rolls her eyes and convinces them all that everyone is out of their minds with those outlandish suspicions.

● In truth, Chibiusa is lying.

● But she does so confidently and convincingly, it sounding like the truth at first listen. Roshi is the only one who is not completely fooled by her act, and on the few occasions he catches her on her own, he makes sure to heavily drop hints that he can tell she's hiding secrets. Sometimes he hints that truths all come out eventually. Every time, Chibiusa laughs it off and apologizes to Roshi and tells that she has no idea what he's talking about. She continues her lying convincing everyone but Roshi and Launch.

* * *

● Once during warm ups, Chibiusa is questioned about her parents and, if she truly is from the future, then why was she allowed to come to the past on her own?

● As her answer: Chibiusa—named after her moon queen; her parents aren't original with names, she says—Chibiusa shares that her mother in the future is in critical condition with her health and her father "isn't in the right mental place anymore." Before her mother's health declined and traveling to the past, Chibiusa learned everything she could from her mother, and even though her father is a marital artist "among other skills he can do," Chibiusa wasn't able to be taught by him before he spiraled out of his right mind. Chibiusa has a brother, too, but doesn't mention him by name. Chibiusa and her brother haven't spoken in years.

● Serene visits that afternoon and immediately recognizes that Chibiusa is a Sailor Senshi. This throws the rest at the Kame House by surprise, remembering Goku's doubts about the same suspicion and how Chibiusa never denied them. When out of earshot of Chibiusa: What Serene (the older Chibi Chibi's real name, remember?) finds even more suspicious is how Chibiusa clings and shadows Goku around—often times interrupting and halting progressions of a serious relationship between Serene and him, although most of these _progressions_ are wistful looks given or mild blushes and the two trying to hold hands and flirt through teasing and fighting (which Serene has greatly improved at over the years, becoming a viable opponent).

● But all of their progression to get out of the _friendzone_ is slow...too slow for Chibiusa. She grows annoyed with how hesitant they seem to venture past that line, and she side-eyes at them, rolling her eyes at their moves, and loudly sighs.

● While Chibiusa is out doing light-weight exercises with Goku, Serene is informed about Chibiusa's superhuman abilities and asks if there are any other non Earthlings who she could possibly be? If there were any non Earthlings who have been looking to take residence on this planet? Serene doesn't think so, and not many of the from the solar system planet kingdoms are looking to live on Earth—especially after the resent destructions such as King Piccolo and hearing about Piccolo Jr.

● Despite Chibiusa's sudden and rocky entrance—of her dropping from the sky and bringing the friends's outing to an end—Chibiusa has gotten on really good terms even though Goku and Serene are still a little wary about her, Serene far more than him. Because for all they know, Chibiusa could be a well-adjusted villain in disguise from the future, and she's being taught firsthand how to defeat them all. So, during one time she's staying over, Serene asks about the status of Chibiusa's star crystal, something only Celestial Beings possess and know about. Chibiusa knows about it but doesn't know the status about her own but is sure that hers isn't corrupted—and she doesn't show dark signs either, Serene concludes, and so she relaxes some of her suspicions about the other.

* * *

● One day she's being especially clingy by laying across Serene's lap and interrupting Serene's hopes of having another visit to the local carnival happening that night and participate in the volunteer vs sumo battle being held there. The suspicion held since Chibiusa's arrival vanishes when the younger girl is invited to come along to the carnival but she turns it down, giving the excuse that she's afraid of the dark and doesn't like being out at night. Serene brushes Chibiusa's fear off as being typical childish fears but Goku's the one who becomes suspicious by it. But he too then shrugs it off to him overthinking Chibiusa's fear, and Chibiusa's scent, Chibiusa's strength...

● Taking into consideration Chibiusa's fear and saddened attitude lately, it wouldn't be right to leave her alone at the Kame House, Goku convinces the girls that a pillow fort and a movie would be how the night should be spent instead—Serene is indeed disappointed but Goku is eager to make the fort and get the movie, having spent the most time with Chibiusa the hype each other up with excitement for a movie night.

● Later that night while crowded under blankets and pillows, as Chibiusa drifts off to sleep between both young adults, she slips out as a sleepy mumble: "You're both nicer now than Mom and Sad."

● When she wakes up very late the next morning, wiping sleep from her eyes and entering for breakfast leftovers, to everyone's surprise including her own, Chibiusa has a Saiyan tail. (She had it cut before venturing to the past in order to fit in and avoid "_inconveniences._")

● Panicked and distraught that both her tail grew back and that she's been caught in her train of lies, Chibiusa is surrounded by everyone at the Kame House and they all demand to hear all her truth. She wringes her tail nervously as she explains, an inhereited nervous habit:

● Some of the future, Chibiusa says, can't be revealed for time travel reasons, less it changes the future too drastically. For what she does tell—what is already guessed—is that she's both Lunarian and Saiyan, a hybrid, which also explains her fear of the night. Back in her time, her parents did not withhold the information of their transformation under the full moon; it no longer affecting their father but it does affect Chibiusa and her brother. She tells that she has a twin brother named Gohan in the future; only him being taken under the wing of their father to train despite both having abilities from both otherworldly species. His excuse, Chibiusa tells, was that "Chibiusa should stick to Senshi training while Gohan be taught Saiyan fighting, only," ignoring the twins's desires to learn both forms of fighting, especially Chibiusa. She holds resentment to her parents for this—to her father for his thinly veiled belief that she couldn't handle it and the favoritism towards Gohan that spawned from it; Chibiusa resents her mother for going along with her father, ignoring Gohan's desire to learn even basic Senshi emotion training and swords fighting. She blames her own and Gohan's failures on these decisions.

● Back in her time in the future, the earth is in ruin, thousands of people are terrified, even more have lost their lives as "collateral damage." Earth's mighty defenders are dwindling. It's explained that Gohan was the best fighter of their generation, but because he only learned half of the training he could therefore meeting only half of his potential, when a body possessing evil alien came to earth looking to possess the strongest fighter on the earth, Gohan lasted a long time but only so much because it was just him when the power of two could have brought the battle to an end quicker. And because of this Chibiusa believes is why Gohan lost control of his emotions, and therefore his powers, leaving himself reckless and vulnerable and eventually possessed. He was exorcized successfully but is considerably weaker currently and needs to rebuild his strength.

● The demon-alien has now possessed the "strongest man on planet earth: a runaway warrior of a long extinct alien race." The look Chibiusa gives to Goku when sharing this makes his insides go cold. She's taken in her mother's crystal, Chibiusa tells, giving her the ability to transform into the ultimate version of her Senshi but it left her mother's health in critical condition. Her best plan, Chibiusa reveals, was to go back in time and train with the most skilled fighter of the time in hopes to have a fighting chance. For now, Neo Queen Serenity has been able to hold the villain off but their encounters have only ended in ties, never an emerging victor, one always fleeing first.

● After her story, the residents of the Kame House sit in horrified silence.

● "I was the best candidate to go back in time." Her head bows, suddenly ashamed. "I wasn't taken out to battle with most of the Senshi because I was hidden away. They took me to a chamber and put me to sleep for until they assumed the worse would be over, just in case." She turns to Serene. "Kind of like what you used, once."

● Shocked that anyone else knew of hersecret one-time use of the sleeping chambers on the Moon, The redhead Senshi began having her own beliefs towards the pink Senshi that looks so much like her.

● Chibiusa continues: "Gohan was told to come too...but he refused. And when he makes up his mind, it can't be changed. I tried." Her buried guilt overflows at the surface, ridding any doubt to her story. She feels that her twin's near-death condition is her fault because she didn't convince him better.

● The only one still sitting with crossed arms is Goku. He doesn't believe Chibiusa's story—well, he doesn't believe _all_ of it because, to him, it didn't make sense for her to be a Saiyan _and_ for her to be refused appropriate training. "She must have lots of fighting capabilities," he says. "It would only make sense. And to be a _Senshi_ too! If it had been up to me in your time, I would have trained you as soon as possible! I don't know who wouldn't take advantage of your strength..."

● Chibiusa slouches. "You'd be surprised..."

● Launch asks what happens to herself in the future, and what happened to Bulma and Yamcha.

● "Bulma is fine the last I knew. She barricaded herself in a specially made underground bunker safe from attacks even me or Gohan could have made. Yamcha was there too, I think. Launch...was the last one fighting before I left. You'd been training with a few others." Chibiusa unintentionally lets unknown names slip out, those names belonging to relationships that weren't to happen for several more years—Piccolo, Vegeta, Hotaru, Michiru, Makoto, Nappa, and Trunks. Realizing her slip-up too late, she hopes she hasn't affected the future with this secret information.

● Roshi asks about his own fate. Sheepishly, Chibiusa shares that he was one of the firsts to parish. Later on it was Krillin among some others.

● And distressed by this, wanting to keep their lives in the future, they _insist_ that she learn absolutely everything they have to teach: Roshi's techniques, Launch's combination of dirty fighting and Saiyan techniques, and Goku's self-taught routines. They insisted for everyone's sake.

● The young hybrid is overjoyed for the outpour of support and understanding, relieved that she no longer has to lie and hide. For the next couple of years Chibiusa "eats, breaths, and sleeps training." She alternates between fight training and periodic visits to the Outer Senshi with Serene to keep her Senshi skills sharp. Occassionally she aids them in battle.

In the time that passes, she grows to a fine but tough young lady, keeping her mother's regal looks but developing her father's rugged characteristics. One day Goku advices Chibiusa to get rid of her tail—which he himself insists on pulling every time, remembering how painful it can be before Kami permanently removed it. And Chibiusa's her moon symbol appearing permanently on her forehead the stronger she becomes.

Also during the time of her visit to the past, Serene and Goku unintentionally take up the roles of mentors, sometimes talking to her in a brotherly/sisterly manner and sometimes slipping into an unconscious parental tone. In fact, in the shared time spent training—both themselves and Chibiusa—it works in favor for both Serene and Goku because Chibiusa _did_ play some part in orchestrating their strengthening relationship behind the scenes, hating their snail-slow process, of forcing them out of the simultaneous enforced friend zone.

Meanwhile, Bulma studies Chibiusa's time device—it's Lunarian in origin. It will be the technology that her future time machine will be based off of.

● And although it's far late and years after her arrival to the past, Chibiusa breaks an rule of time travel by revealing who her parents are Instead of letting it happen by natural occurrences. It's done as a slip of the tongue about how she likes Serene and Goku more than her actual parents, and then she has to look at the younger versions of her parents and tell them their future relations to come...and watch their faces as they slowly piece the rest together. Chibiusa was afraid of the repercussions of breaking this crucial rule, but she's even more afraid of the reactions of her younger parents both because she's enjoying them now than their hardened personas in the future and if she influences time _too much_, she could erase her own existence later.

● This parental information indeed causes much shock, but even more it caused reassurance for their now-heavy crushes and the push needed to fully act on their feelings, leaving their fears behind.

● When it's time for her to go back to her timeline, Chibiusa has learned all the skills she could, has made many friends and close bonds throughout her journeys, and has created countless memories that she desperately doesn't want to leave because desolation and depression is the only thing awaiting her in her future. Her departure is bittersweet and emotional. The typical farewells are given by her family at the Kame House, both by blood relatives and those who are close enough that hey might as well be.

Her Sailor Senshi sisters cry farewells and reminders to not forget her training. Hotaru remind her to look for her and Setsuna in the future. Usagi and Mamoru gift a sword created from their Moon home and Celestial powers.

Bulma cries, "We're going to miss you." She'd finally formed a small troupe of girl friends who she can relate, who were her shop buddies, and who to gossip and shit talk with: herself, a friend, Chibiusa, and Launch occasionally. The girl had even fallen back into her habit of calling the inventor "Auntie Bulma" like in her original past.

Krillin, Luna, and Roshi wish her to "Be safe." Tien hasn't shown his face since his and Launch's fallout but Yamcha and Krillin has kept him informed of what's been happening. Yamcha has visited and seen Chibiusa once, unknowing why his hair stood on end when seeing her, Serene, and Goku in a room together. Later, Krillin will tell them all the missing information once running into his old friends after Mirai Chibiusa's leave.

● "I guess we'll see you soon," Launch chuckles to her outdated niece, playfully nudging Serene's shoulder at the innuendo. Serene rolls her eyes and turns away to try and hide her blush. Launch wishes she could give her niece Saiyan armor to leave with, but doesn't have a size that would fit, the only ones on Earth are those she and her brother donned during their crash landing and are now far too small for anyone to wear. Instead, Goku offers an old sparing outfit which has the ability to withstand lots of attacks. He also obtained a a bag full of Senzo Beans as a departing gift.

● Serene shares some of her star crystal/her life force's energy as her parting gift. Chibiusa strongly denies the gift at first, noting how easily she now can fall into the critical condition as her future self, but Setsuna informs that if a star crystal Is not corrupted, it can heal just like any part of the body, but it will take years longer to regain strength, in comparison.

The younger Sailor Senshi takes the star crystal gift reluctantly.

● Serene hugs her as she readies her time device. "You be good now," she wishes.

With honestly, Chibiusa responses, "I will."

● Goku clasps his hand on her shoulder. "Do your best. Stay strong."

And Chibiusa replies, "For sure!" Because she knows she'll have to be. The entire universe is relying on her help.

● Bulma asks if there's a way they all of the past can know the results of her battle. Unfortunately when Chibiusa traveled back in time, she created a timeline divergent, the two timelines even slightly different so their current future is uncertain. Even Chibiusa isn't certain of what her own future is going to look like anymore.

● Once Chibiusa leaves, Serene reveals to everyone else that Setsuna, who is Sailor Pluto the keeper of time and space, can possibly look further into time and make a plan to meet up with her.

● But Setsuna explains the same about timelines. And like how there are multiple timelines created from people's various decisions chosen from thousands of possibilities, their own future of this timeline is still not certain. Mirai Chibiusa knew her version of the future because there was a specific timeline she came from, knowing all the choices made to lead up to her time's villain. But with the inclusion that a single fight can easily have various outcomes stemming from the hundreds of decisions and timing made, it isn't 100% possible to view forward in time to see just a singular outcome of the apparent history-defining battle.

● "But there is a probability," Setsuna shares. "Since she's gained training that will hopefully help her, she has an incredibly greater probability of winning than before. But for certain or specific details, I cannot tell."

● That being good enough for them to calm their worries, the Kame gang and Senshi try to go on with their lives and put behind them the coming barren future possibility ahead. Now, Launch focuses more on training and less on traveling. Krillin does too, and debates for a long time whether to reveal this devistating future to Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu; he eventually decides to share. Roshi lives "like every day is nearer to his last," as he explains it. The information is taken to Celestial kingdoms and Neo Queen Serenity (Usagi) begins making precautionary plans have to protect the solar system. The Sailor Senshi begin keeping a closer watchful and judgmental eye on the only two Saiyans currently on earth (Launch and Goku).

● Having completed some of her college education in her early age, Serene decides she'd rather focus on other things rather than earth education—to the dismay of Ami, Haruka, and Neo Queen Serenity (Usagi). Instead, she and Goku decide to do a road trip together, feeling that she knows enough of her future to care any more about earning a startling high education degree.

● All of these actions have, unknowingly, set the future on an even further different route than Mirai Chibiusa's.

* * *

_A Small Time Skip_

● For a handful of years, Serene and Goku live on the road and in the wilderness—a lifestyle which Serene constantly fails at and needs _major_ adjusting to and which Goku is having the time of his life watching he do, laughing his ass off. Until she becomes adjusted, there is some arguing, much of her crying, and many, many mumbles of her regretting this decisions but then she remembers her future and remembers that she chose this as a way to finally see the world. She shares that this plan is to serve as a way to make up for all the days she couldn't travel with her friend, when she and Goku had to communicate through snail mail all those years ago.

In the days to come in her self-appointed gap years, Serene very slowly but surely becomes accustomed to living on the road. She learns to grow used to sleeping in a car, up-do hair styles to keep less sweat off her back, what to do when it breaks down, when it can't be fixed, and how to hitchhike in days of humid heat until Goku remembers the Nimbus Cloud. There's the days learned to divide duties—she doing the planting, swindling, and stealing Capsules; he does the fishing and the extra heavy working like log cutting—and Serene watching him do so...

Goku learns to pickpockets and constantly throws jokes about how she's a princess with very un-princess-like set of skills.

Their days are filled of fun and adventure, heated days and cold nights, and shinanigans. Serene is brought to meet some old friends—including Suno and Android 8, Korin, Yajirobe, and Upa—and Serene is loved by everyone (her Celestial origin and Senshi identity is kept secret, though). A lot of their time was used for sparring—both learned specialized techniques from each other, or created techniques modified from ones they couldn't replicate, such as those directly involving star crystals and she without the use of extreme super strength.

The duo make up for years lost and grow remarkably close...and then more. Afternoons of serious sparring turn into sessions of who can gather the other and make laugh first. Nights of stories turn into Twenty Questions about fears and private thoughts...which lead to night filled with _loving_,. Serene refuses to eat snakes and she jokingly asks why does she like him so much, so which he replies with a smile, that he's too cute and irresistible to hate.

They learned from each other, share stories and memories, and talk about what kind of futures they would like to spend together and what kind of parents they would be. The couple travel the world and return years later so close that they're mistaken as a married couple, much to the disapproval and concern of Rei, Minako, Usagi, and Michiru. But the two admit that they aren't looking into anything like marriage. Serene dances around giving an answer about whether they're in an official relationship or not.. When Goku is asked he simply shrugs his shoulders, reveals a detail more intimate than Serene had expected, and concludes that he's up for whatever she decides.

● They even run across the Ox King and Chichi and see she's already started a family, having a cute baby girl with the prince who had been courting her years ago. It appears that Chichi has finally obtained the normal life and family she's always wanted, and Serene and Goku are overjoyed for her. Still trying to uphold an overly confident and sure persona, Chichi is unexpecting their praise and thus unsure how to accept it at first. Once warming up and reading them as genuine, she proudly tells that her daughter is going to break records and break hearts. There is no longer any negative feelings between anyone.

● One of those Goku brings Serene to meet is Fortuneteller Baba.

● At this point, the couple is extremely happy, very much in love, and nearly inseparable. They have discussed marriage now, have eventually agreed upon it, and are excited for their bright future ahead. (Unknown to them, just taking this travel trip has offset things from Mirai Chibiusa's timeline.)

● Goku has the idea to ask Baba about the future occupations of their children. If that can't be seen, Serene throws in the request to see who is the first to forget the date of their third anniversary.

● Baba isn't moved to give the young couple one free fortune, but eventually they get their fortune read—and it isn't what either are suspecting. "I see pink hair... A long knife...a sword, maybe... Definitely charmed." It's fuzzy but Baba ends her reading with the fortune that she saw Goku meet his end by a charmed blade of some sorts. This news, paired with the mention of pink hair brings back memories of Mirai Chibiusa. This fortune reading sets in motion a sort of _self-fulfilling prophecy_ for the future containing different events, even though this timeline is still different from Mirai Chibiusa's, even slightly.

● This news causes an understandable damper to their feelings and thoughts of marriage and a future together. Serene doesn't push to continue with their plans, also spooked by the prophecy. But being the optimistic, Goku reminds that there are hundreds in the world who have pink hair, maybe even thousands in the universe, and that their diverged future isn't set in stone.

● But the fortune remains in the back of his mind, sometimes arising at the most random times. And with each forwards stepping occurrence, something heavy settles inside him a little more—dread, foreshadowing, something unknown. He hopes it's from one of the hundreds of possible futures and that this one doesn't end in desolation.

* * *

● Eventually the young couple marry in the Moon Palace given Serene's status as both a Senshi 'Moon' and being a princess. (They're three years older than in the counterparts at the beginning of DBZ. Goku and Serene are in their mid-twenties, around 24.) Part of their honeymoon—which Goku impatiently insists they start right away—also takes place in Serene's wing of the Moon Palace. It's also his first time ever visiting the Moon Kingdom, which he's overly eager to explore, much to the nuisance of the palace workers.

● When they return to earth, they find a place to live with the help of some of the Senshi, and live as a happy couple for another two years or so.

● Then when Serene finds out she's pregnant, after discussing it over, they agree they are ready to finally raise children.

● And when Chibiusa is born, the first shocker is that she _isn't_ a twin like Mirai Chibiusa from a different timeline. The second shocker is that, after observing that she's born with a tuff of pink hair already on her head and a little brown tail, is that Setsuna appears at their home minutes later with the ominous warning to "Always, forever, you must keep knives away from her."

* * *

● Eight years later, Launch goes missing without a trace, hint, or trail.

* * *

**Note: Please share anu thoughts or opinions you might have about this. Please tell me what you think. Helpful critics are appreciated :) If you don't have anything kind or helpful to say, don't say anything at all and click the back button :)**


End file.
